


Healing

by Whatevergirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is trying to return to normal life. The children are tense, the attack left them feeling vulnerable. The teachers are worried, and Cyclops is suffering from his kidnapping, and the death of his love. But Logan is sticking around this time.</p><p>Written Feb-July 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late. The majority of students were in bed, though a few were still about. Logan moved slowly through the halls. He walked silently, and listened carefully. He knew it wasn't too likely that they would be attacked again, so soon. Especially not after McCoy had got things sorted. However, carelessness was inexcusable. Logan knew the children who stayed up in the West Dorms. There were only 3 who didn't sleep, and another 4 who didn't need much sleep. He knew that only 2 of them liked to stay downstairs after hours. The others would be in their rooms.

They may be children, and not in need of sleep, but time alone was still necessary, and when better to have that time than when others were occupied. Plus, one girl in particular had learnt wandering the hallways at night disturbed people. She had been in the Teacher's Wing, following her daydream, when she had woken Logan. He hadn't really appreciated it, and had told her so fairly bluntly.

He moved down the hallway, and into the kitchen, intent on finding something to drink. He had been cornered into teaching self-defence lessons, another precaution taken up since the attack. Therefore, alcohol (which was in a separate room, as Ororo had shown him) was not on the agenda for this night. Neither was a very late night, but sometimes sleep evaded people, without reason. It could be rude like that.

With a sigh, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, from a jug in the fridge, which he kicked shut. He had noticed Scott Summers, fast asleep on the counter, an empty glass in front of him, however it wasn't his problem. He gave the kid a nudge, told him to get to bed and left, without checking to see if he'd been heard.

\---

Logan was not a morning person. Therefore, the idea of giving him morning classes had to come from someone truly heartless. Probably the professor, as his lack of appearances on a morning meant most people would be unaware of his issues with mornings.

He called a quick register, to check everyone was there who needed to be there. Only one kid missing and a young girl piped up that it was her friend, who was sick. He nodded, made a note and got onto teaching. Basics though, these children ranged from 10 – 13. The groups for his classes weren't large enough to break into year groups, not yet at least.

Logan looked at the eager faces of 12 young children. He felt trapped, but also empowered. He had a lesson plan. Cyclops had insisted he made one, and 'Ro had very kindly offered to help. A plan was good. Unfortunately, talking was a necessary part of this.

"Uhh, so, ya know why your here?"

12 heads nodded, eyes focused on him.

"Got sheets here. You'll need to fill 'em in. To say what you all wanna get out of this, yeah?"

One or two uncertain faces, but they all nodded. He handed them out and repressed a sigh. This was going to be a long day. The children sat on the floor of the sports hall and took paper and pencils off their new teacher.

Logan opened his register and flicked to the pages about his students. Not something that would come up in many other schools, but it involved a description of the student's abilities, so it was definitely needed here. A glance through told him these children did not have offensive abilities.

They would probably need to learn basic fighting styles too. He'd asked about that, and the professor had told him it would be fine. Apparently Cyclops taught martial arts to older students, over 15. But it was optional. It was something that would require thought.

Today he'd start with a defensive stance. A good stance was needed to remain balanced in blocking anything. He'd also get them to move around in stance, and see how quiet they could be.

The stance was learnt quickly enough, one fist (made correctly) held tight by their face. That was to be kept at all times. The other hand was to be kept in front of their bodies, to protect the chest and stomach. He made sure they kept their feet at shoulder width, knees slightly bent, weight balanced evenly.

Logan watched as they ran around for a bit, stopping to do exercises, from star jumps to press-ups (Or some version of them, he wasn't too worried that they couldn't get it right), then he would get them to fall into stance, and see who did so, and had a strong stance.

A quick glance at his watch told him they only had 10 minutes left, if he was giving them time to shower and change before their next lesson. Time for a game. He didn't have a name for it, nor did he remember where he'd picked it up, but it seemed appropriate for children their age.

The idea was for them to sit in a circle around one child, who would be in the middle with their eyes shut. Another child would then be picked to creep around the outside of the circle once, then into the middle, through a picked point, grab the treasure the first child guarded then run back around the circle, with the other child following, to the starting point. While sneaking, the middle child could point in the direction they thought the other was in; they'd win if they picked the child out, but would lose a 'life' if they pointed incorrectly. It was fun, and meant the children had to move as quietly as they could.

Naturally, it ended up with 2 children left in what couldn't be called a circle anymore, and the rest running about playing something like tag. Logan was fairly surprised to find himself laughing with them as they ran about.

"Oh, sh- yeah, um. No swearing right." He mumbled, standing up. "Alright kids, changing rooms. Go get ready for your next class. Be nice, and shower if you stink. Wouldn't want the kids near you next to complain."

He grinned as a few laughed, skipping over to the changing rooms. It had actually been good, almost worth the effort of getting up before 8am. But he had the next 2 periods free, and then it was lunch. 3 hours free.

Probably time to go get food. He hadn't moved in time to get breakfast.

Logan gathered his papers and quietly left the hall.

\---

"How'd your class go?"

Logan turned slightly, to regard the young man who had wandered into the kitchen. Cyclops poured himself a glass of milk and leaned against the counter.

"It was alright. Th' kids are good. Seemed to enjoy it."

"They did. I had maths with them 2nd period, and all they wanted to talk about was your lesson."

It didn't seem like a criticism, in fact, the other was smirking.

"You mean I didn't tire 'em out? I'll have to try harder next time."

Cyclops 'hmm'-ed in response, but didn't say anything. He just sipped his milk. Logan shrugged, and finished his sandwich slowly; His mind filled with different ideas.

The man glanced over at Cyclops. His whole posture implied he was tired. His shoulders were hunched, his head hung low. He was breathing slowly, evenly. Logan would bet on the man having bags under his eyes, but that couldn't be seen.

"Tired?"

"Hm? Oh... a little. I don't sleep well."

"If you're trying to sleep in the kitchen a night, then I can take a guess at why."

He could remember seeing the leader slumped exhausted over the counter last night. Not exactly an inspirational sight, luckily most of the kids stood no chance of seeing him like that.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah. It's just... nightmares..."

"Nightmares? Of what, Jean?"

He knew most people skimmed around the topic of Jean, claiming Scott was still grieving and reminding him of what he's lost wouldn't help. Logan knew this was bollocks. He knew there was a saying for this 'A problem shared is a problem...' somethinged. Sorted? Divided? Anyway, it meant talking helped.

"Sometimes, yes. I dream that I could have helped her, and I watch her drown because I was too slow. Other times, I hear her calling to me. Not necessarily a nightmare, but it doesn't give restful sleep. But sometimes, no. I dream of Stryker, what he did to me. What he made me do. It brings back memories of the first time that man took me. I hate it when they mix. It's awful when I can't see anything, can only here Jean, and I know he's after me. Keeps me up."

"Stryker?"

"Yeah... I was there a good few days before you came."

"What happened? And, what happened the first time?"

Logan couldn't deny he felt anger at the idea someone had hurt the kid. He looked so small; almost defenceless. If he could forget this was Cyclops, a 29 year old man with deadly optic blasts that came out his eyes, he'd say he looked pathetic and completely defenceless. The man has moved to a stool next to Logan and was staring out of the window, his face blank. He'd always thought the man had a steel rod rammed up his arse, now it was as though someone had removed said rod and Cyclops had collapsed without that support. It was a sad idea, but he still felt a smile tugging at his lips. The thought made Jeannie a steel rod, and Cyclops sounded like a scarecrow.

Scott was clearly trying to think of how to answer. Logan could see his brow pulled into a frown.

"He... when I was 15, he took me from school." He said slowly, still looking out the window, at the heavy rain.

"From school? Like, in the middle of lunch or something?"Logan was trying to imagine it, but Cyclops was taking a long time to think his story out.

"No, I was in after school detention again. Don't laugh. My Spanish teacher hated me. She was totally unreasonable. Anyway, I was in detention and his... guy... came for me. He tapped on the window with his claws. No, they weren't like yours. More dog claws." Cyclops smirked, and Logan frowned, both because his unasked questions were being answered, and because that rang a bell in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, so... I ran."

"Fearless Leader? And you ran?"

"No. Terrified 15-year old kid and I ran."

Logan smirked, but waited for him to continue.

"So... basically I ran and he ... bounced... after me. It wasn't running, what he did. And he swiped at my ankles. I ruined half the school, cos my glasses went flying, and the guy spoke to Stryker."

"What did he say?"

"Don't know. I can't really remember. They took me to their ... lab, or whatever it was. They kept me out of it most the time, but he wanted to know about my eyes. Spoke to me for ages about them. I think they were just gathering info, you know? But... any answers I couldn't give, they hit me. Asked all sorts: what my glasses were made of? How far did my blasts go? What powered them? Some things I knew, some I didn't."

He shrugged and drained his glass. Logan watched him. He looked as though there was something else he wanted to say, but was aware that they'd sat a long time. Children were coming out for lunch now.

"And?" May as well try finishing this... talk.

"And... it's his face. For a long time the man in my nightmares was in the shadows. I couldn't remember his face clearly, but now I can see him walking towards me."

Cyclops turned, and put his glass into the sink, quickly washing, and drying it. How did you respond to that? Logan wasn't too sure.

"He shouldn't be walking anywhere. Magneto had tied him up tight."

"I know." Cyclops chewed on his lip for a moment, before shaking his head. "Thanks Logan. Remember to sort your dishes when you're done."

Logan grinned. "Sure. You remember that kitchens are for eating, not sleeping. Yeah, kid?"

He heard the young man snort lightly as he left.

He stood up, and repeated Cyclops's actions with his plate and mug.

"Not that he bothered eating anything on this visit to the kitchen either." He mumbled, a frown marring his face. If talking didn't work, the boy would need a good slapping. He'd be only too happy to volunteer his services.


	2. Chapter 2

The day didn't appear to be much better than the one pervious. The rain still poured, keeping most the students indoors. The wind still howled, shaking windows, trees and anything else caught in it. Marie and Bobby were in the games room, with some of their friends. Logan couldn't remember their names, never really made any attempt to do so either. He was glad she'd completely settled, even if she did talk about her parents, at least to Logan.

He didn't really understand what she was so bothered about. He had no memory of his parents, and no burning desire to find out who they are, or were. He wanted to know, sure. But right now, he was fairly happy. At least, he was content.

He watched aimlessly at the TV he was sat in front of. The news was running. A few students were watching it; another few were sat there, chatting quietly. Saturdays were not his favourite day ever. There were students sat everywhere. Very few places to be alone, as no one was in class. An idea struck him, if the classrooms were empty, that would be a good place to go. No child wanted to be sat in class out of school hours.

He picked a class at random, at sat down in it. There were posters over the walls; some with Roman Soldiers on them brightly coloured writing, of all styles surrounding them. There were plants in the room; the scent they left off was calming.

"How'd you like my class?" A soft voice called out.

"Damn it! Is there nowhere empty in this place?"

'Ro laughed gently. "Why don't you nick one of Scott's bikes and find somewhere quiet?"

Logan smirked. The woman may be a little stuck-up sometimes, but the whole lot were growing on him. Not that anyone would ever hear him say that.

"You can stay, I won't bother you. Just getting essays marked."

"How exciting."

"Well, I'm not anticipating they'll be amazing. But one or two of them do actually try to get full marks."

Logan grinned, and nodded. He put his feet up on a desk and leaned back.

"No smoking in my classroom." She hadn't even looked up. He smirked, and shut his eyes. Listening to the scratch of 'Ro's pen, his mind wandered and he fell asleep.

\---

The bar was quiet. There were only a few other customers in. Logan frowned, breathing deeply in from his cigar. There was 60's music playing on the duke box, he found he knew most of the words. There was a familiar smell in this bar though. It was a little hard to decide what it reminded him of. Partially of Magneto, and the brotherhood. It was a scent that had mixed amongst them. But it was more strongly in another memory. A war, perhaps? He downed the rest of his beer, and ordered another. The smell was annoying, but there weren't a large number of mutant friendly bars in the area.

He knew the others expected him to try hard, be one of the X-Men and fight those who opposed them. The notion seemed naive, childish. There would always be arguments. Not everyone would always agree. It was hopeless, and a waste of energy.

However, Logan could not deny the benefits of joining them though. It was nice to fight somewhere other than cages, or in drunken brawls. There was a positive feeling when he came back, and the students wanted to hear everything they'd done, instead of getting on with lessons. He almost felt like a hero. Not totally, especially when he knew he had to steer them towards a lesson when they were having fun.

There were other definite pluses, such as having a home. Something he hadn't had in a long time. The thought that he had somewhere to return after he'd been drinking, or after a long stressful day. Somewhere he could remain when his nightmares disturbed him. Most of all, somewhere he could help. It was his home, with people he may even call his friends (Or arrogant acquaintances). It was true there were people he didn't like, but it wouldn't make him leave. He was surprised to find that he cared.

He cared about Marie, his rogue Marie. A young girl who was finding her way. She was settled. A word he liked. It was undeniable. She was happy. Her smile brightened every room, shame it was more common around Bobby. He didn't want to trust the young man.

Logan tipped his head back and gulped down his beer. The bitter taste flooding his mouth. He wanted her to find a young man who would look after her, treat her like an angel, but keep her grounded in reality. He wasn't too sure Bobby would do this; the young man was fairly childish, a kid playing at grown-ups. He had mentioned this to 'Ro earlier that day, when they'd gone for dinner together. She had laughed, and asked who was the same at 17, as they were at 30. People changed. Logan was not an idiot, he knew this. But until he saw what life made of this young man, he'd keep an eye out for his young friend.

His mind drifted to Storm. She was a beautiful but small woman, powerful and wise. Logan truly admired her and he really liked her. One of the few people in the world he considered a friend. She had been hit hard by the loss of her closest friend, and they had spoken a fair bit. It had been over a month, and things in the mansion were returning to patterns. He figured it would be normal, but he'd never stuck around long enough, or involved himself in the running so deeply, that he had a firm idea of normal.

He liked the school. The kids were good, so were the staff. They had a few non-teaching staff who weren't mutants. He'd never bothered to learn how they ended up there. However, he felt it showed that people could have talents, even without being a mutant. Especially cooking. One woman made beautiful chocolate cake. He could eat a full one if he was allowed.

There were a fair few teachers too. They'd recruited another 2 recently. Both mutants. One had taken on Cyclops's mechanics class. Apparently he was very busy with his maths class, and his martial arts and his running of field missions. It was sad, the professor was so clever, but Logan didn't think that giving Scott more time to think was a great idea. Keeping him involved with the school, that was a plan. He wasn't sure he considered Cyclops a friend, not like 'Ro, and Marie. Not like he saw Jeannie. However he did find he wanted to help the young man.

He was the other mutant teacher, of course. He was worried though. He didn't want to take over Scott's other class, and leave him with even less to do. He'd informed the professor that he wouldn't. And the man had agreed.

The man zipped up his jacket, and left. It was late, and his mind wasn't blanking itself out. He felt a touch disappointed. Alcohol usually did the trick. The smell he was really annoying him. It wouldn't go away. He pulled out the keys to Cyclops's bike. It was time to leave.

He sniffed again. That smell! Gravel crunched and he spun. It was Sabertooth, or it smelt sort of like him. He growled. And the man grinned. Logan automatically extended his claws. He couldn't help feeling threatened.

"Miss me Jimmy?"

"What?"

The man was cleaned up. His hair short and his beard close to his face. A familiar face, though he couldn't place where he'd seen it.

"Don't worry Jimmy, just here for a drink. Got your memories back yet? I found mine."

He smirked, and swaggered into the bar. Logan growled again, but retracted the claws. He had to get back to the school. The man's words puzzled him, and he wanted to ask Professor Xavier; though that would have to wait until the morning. He decided, it was time to go home.

\---

_(Marie's POV)_

Monday. The worst day of the week. The one day where you know that there is a full week of school left. Not that school was too bad, the teacher's were nice, and they had a sense of humour... Mostly...

She was sat in maths, copying down the equation from the board. Beside her sat Bobby. He was sweet, always helping her, thankfully. Maths was not her strong point. Beside her, Jubilee groaned. Neither of them got it. Bobby slipped his exercise book across. The girls grinned. Marie looked up to check that Professor Summers still had his head down, marking and then she took the book. It was funny, she knew he was suffering; Dr. Gray was his fiancée, so he had to be hurting. She'd asked Logan about it, but he told her to 'mind her own damn business'. He did have moments though. Last week, she had come for help with her homework – Professor Summers had been sobbing. It had been horrible; she'd turned around and ran straight away. His pain had been almost tangible.

Recently, she'd noticed Logan watching him. At first she'd been jealous, he'd always looked out for her. He'd protected her. Then she had been concerned. The two had obviously argued. You could feel it whenever they were in the same room. Her maths teacher needed help to recover from his loss. Logan had clearer made his mind up, on some level, that he'd do that.

Jubilee had taken that to a whole other level, and added a romantic dimension to everything they did. It was actually really funny, most of the time. Though, not so nice to think about when he was clearly sad. She knew Bobby was not as happy as usually either. The empty seat beside him in their maths class reminded her of what their journey had taken.

Some good had come of it; Bobby's parents knew the truth. His mother had called him, and said she still wanted him to come home during the holidays. She wasn't sure what had happened with his brother. She was nervous to ask.

Marie tapped her pen, bouncing it lightly off her work book. Her eyes gazed out of the window, the rain continued still. The past few days had been horrible. They'd been stuck inside often, though yesterday, Bobby had gotten them both wrapped up in waterproofs and they'd gone for a walk around the gardens.

"I don't think you'll get many answers from outside, Marie."

Professor Summers was facing her. She squirmed, uncomfortably. It was weird being unable to see someone's eyes. She couldn't tell how annoyed he was.

"Sorry."

"Nor will it be much use in Bobby's exercise book." He walked around the tables to reach hers, and picked up his book. "I hope you've finished, Bobby. I'll find you some graph paper. You can move onto the next set."

He crouched beside her. "Are you feeling ok?" His voice was soft, so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I guess I'm tired. That's all." She gave him a weak smile, and he nodded.

"Then get these equations done."

He turned and went back to the front of the class room, where he got a work sheet out of a drawer, and some graph paper, and returned to Bobby. He quietly explained what he needed to do, and Marie leaned over to look at Jubilee's work, as she'd gotten further in copying Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan sighed. He'd gotten a message off one of the students that Cyclops would like to see him. He hoped it was important; he would be missing his Danger Room session for this. The man stretched his legs out in front of himself and sighed again.

The kids were doing theory right now. Wheels had suggested it, and he figured it'd give him time to do other stuff. He had almost got it right. There wasn't a lot he could do, the kids kept coming up and asking him about different ideas presented in the text books someone had ordered for him (Though he had recommended certain ones).

This meant that he had time to think, and get marking the work from the previous class. Thinking was fine – something he did a large amount of anyway. However, marking was not something he ever saw himself doing. It was mostly dull, though one or two answers had him laughing quietly. He had only got 2 different classes, with an age range of about 3 – 4 years in them both. There weren't enough kids to make more classes for him. So he had split them up into 2 groups in the classes; older and younger. It seemed to be working quite well, and the children were clearly enjoying his lessons. He liked one or two of his students in the older group, as their sense of humour struck him as sharp. And there were a few in the older group who needed bringing down a few pegs. Stuck-up brats really pissed him off.

The younger group was definitely his favourite though. The kids in it were sweet enough, and eager to learn. Their innocent smiles usually made him grin, though if he had been watching the news he tended to glower. How could anyone consider them a threat? It was beyond annoying.

The class felt like it was going slowly. His mind wasn't focused on the books he was marking, but rather in another part of the building; hovering around Cyclops – unfortunately. He resisted the urge to sigh again, because these kids had a habit of noticing little things and he didn't want them asking.

He shifted in his seat, and stared unseeing at the stick figure drawn in stance in the book. Cyclops ... the man was worrying him, though he knew that it was the Professor this worry originated from. The man felt a need to talk- all the time; and recently Scott Summers had been his favourite subject. Logan had learnt far more about the man than he had any desire to know. What did he care how old the kid was when he'd been found? Or where he'd been found? (He hadn't really wanted to know how the kid had survived before the Professor got him, but it had clearly slipped out as the man had stopped properly thinking about what he was saying and had got lost in his memories.)

Nor did he need a telepath to tell him that Cyclops was struggling. It was more than a touch obvious. He still got his work done; apparently his classes were the same as ever. However, he hadn't gone with the professor to meet new students (They had gotten another young man this week, just 14 years and his parents had told him to leave) and Cyclops certainly wasn't mixing with his friends. Not that Logan could tell, but 'Ro felt a need to complain to him, or Kurt.

Logan was quite fond of Kurt; he was an honest person who had a comforting presence. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so, the other had informed him Summers liked to sit and listen to his morning prayers before he went about his day.

As Logan gazed out of his window, all pretence of marking given up, he heard his students clearing their books away. Looking up, the man found that the lesson was over, and the kids had been sat waiting for him to dismiss them, even though they were all now about to be late for their next class.

"Oh f-.. Oh... off you go then. Y' should of shouted me."

"Bye Professor Logan."

"See ya Logan!"

"Bye..."

The kids quickly filed out; none of them actually complaining but most of them acknowledging him as they went passed. He grinned slightly, pulling out a cigar to chew on (Till he got outside) and cleared up the books, which had been sorted into piles at the end of the rows and put them away on his shelves.

He decided he'd go see Summers, then go outside, smoke his cigar and then actually try to get marking done till it reached lunch time.

\---

"Oh, Logan. I didn't expect you'd come so soon after your class..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing... I was expecting you to go smoke or something first, that's all."

"Whatever. Jus' get on with it so I can."

Cyclops nodded his head, and sat back down in the chair behind his desk. Logan sat in the chair on the other side, and put his feet up on Cyclops's desk, to see the reaction he got.

The young man frowned. At least, what Logan could see of his eyebrows seemed to pull together (Not easy to tell with the glasses) and he set his lips tight. A grin tugged at Logan's mouth, but he fought it back.

"Feet down Logan. I don't want mud on my paperwork."

"Anything you say, Slim."

The grin won this time, and Cyclops got shown a set of teeth. But he swung his feet back to the floor.

"It's what you do here... I know you are teaching some self defence, but I don't think that one class is enough to... justify you being here. I was wondering if you'd think about taking on another subject. There are a number of things you could do and... Umm..."

"You want me to earn my bread? Sure. What else is there?" he wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but the thought of having something to occupy himself was tempting.

"A list?" Cyclops cursed softly under his breath, and began hunting through his drawers. "Had one here somewhere..." More cursing quietly left his mouth.

Logan was trying hard to not laugh, but the man before him seemed to have forgotten about being well-spoken. Summers located a list in the bottom, left drawer of his desk and pushed it over to Logan, who scanned it quickly.

"Relaxation?"

"Professor Xavier thinks it's important the kids learn how to clear their minds. It's supposed to be good for getting a restful sleep."

"Maybe you should attend?" The young man didn't look at all well rested. Logan had a feeling that there would be dark marks under his eyes. However, the heat from the man's glare was almost tangible. He had been serious, so didn't bother to say anything else. He simply informed Cyclops he'd have a look and would let him know. Cyclops informed him there were appropriate books in the library, and that either he or 'Ro could show him them when he got nearer a decision.

Then Logan left.

\---

It was a cold evening. The wind howled outside the windows, and the trees shook loudly. Logan was sat in front of the television. Most of the kids were shuffling off to their rooms for the night, but he wasn't tired enough to sleep; his head still turning over Cyclops's offer. Relaxation still sounded fairly tempting, so did a more advanced defence class. He wouldn't mind running a fighting course, but didn't really want to take it off the kid. Maybe a survival course. He'd have to look at books for that, see how people were supposed to do these things properly – but it was something he had experience in. He had done surviving in the wild, and even with a useful ability to heal, he still picked up numerous skills that he could pass on to others. The others he wasn't so interested in, though he had to admit, art made him a tiny bit curious. What was 'arty' about him that meant it was the first thing Bobby thought of? But he'd never done anything like it, so he probably would give it a miss.

He stretched and snuggled deeper into the cushions, waiting for more re-runs of some show to start. Friends, or something fairly light-hearted he hoped. He heard someone moving behind him, but the scent meant he wasn't worried. It was Summers.

The kid flopped onto the other couch and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. Neither acknowledged the other's presence. Summers pulled his feet to his chest and curled up. Logan felt no need to ask why he was here instead of in his room. Some things didn't need stating, and in the relaxed atmosphere, he felt no desire to argue with him.

\---

Nearly 2 hours later, Logan decided it was time to go to his room. He looked over at Cyclops, and decided the same for him.

"Hey, kid? Cyclops... Time to move."

He made a noise, but curled his arms over his head.

"Cyke, move."

Another groan and then a mumble of "M name's Scott..."

"What?" He huffed slightly, "Whatever... Scott, bedtime!"

He pulled the kid to his feet, who fell into him. He seemed no older than the other kids he'd herd to their bedrooms each night. People had beds for a reason. A hand on Cyc- Scott's shoulder to steady him, and he watched him shove his glasses up and carefully rub his eyes.

"You ok?"

Just another little noise. It was somewhere between childishly cute and annoyingly pathetic. Logan settled for dragging him through the corridor. He had seen the dark marks under Scott's eyes that he'd expected. He needed proper sleep.

A great idea, if only he could remember where Cyclops slept. The rooms all looked the same on the outside...

Luckily, even half asleep, Cyc- Scott knew where he was going. He stopped in front of a door, stabbed in the key code and let himself in. Logan followed. The room was creepily tidy. It looked weird. Not un-used, there was clothing folded neatly on a chair, 2 coats over the back of the door, the wardrobe door had a sleeve caught in it. Papers on the desk, and a book left open... it was obvious there were people there, but it was neat. It was tidy. Things were folded, in place. Only the one book off the shelf, the other in place. He would have laughed, but he could see things that were clearly not Scott's. A bottle of perfume (Unless he'd totally misjudged Scott, and his smell), the flowery cup that was on a place mat on the desk, the white coat hung up on the back of the door.

He frowned as he noticed Scott stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt as though he wasn't there. The ruby-quartz glasses were folded and next to a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Light, please Logan."

His frown softened slightly. He flipped the light switch, and waited till the kid's breathing evened out before he left for his own room.

\---

It took Logan a few days to settle on what course he'd do. Basic survival, to help give the kids confidence. And he would work relaxation techniques into his classes too. He felt like things were starting to work.

He'd even settled into a proper routine: Breakfast (With at least one large mug of coffee, for being up too early), then he'd teach some lessons, or mark work. He would then sit with either Kurt, or 'Ro for his lunch. (Apparently Wheels had lunch in his office, and Cyclops had his in his classroom.) He'd then have afternoon classes, which were usually his survival ones. After that he'd visit the library and get paperwork and stuff sorted.

Then he'd have dinner (Again, with Kurt and 'Ro, but Hank would join them for this, as would Cyclops. Sometimes the professor did too), then he'd watch TV, or go out for the evening. It depended on how he felt. Arguing with Cyc-Scott came in there where ever it could. (The kid still told him to call him Scott, but it was a hard habit to break)

On an evening though, he'd always watch TV till the majority of students were in bed. Scott usually joined him at about 11:30pm, and they'd watch TV till about 1:30am. He figured the kid must find his presence something of a comfort, or maybe he just liked routine too, but he always fell asleep within half an hour of joining him. At any rate, Logan liked spending time with the kid when they didn't end up sniping at each other, though it was possible that such an event was impossible when there were both awake and filled with the different stresses their day brought to them.

Once or twice, they had had a pleasant conversation (Brief and quiet though they had been). It felt like another world at night, one where Scott's vulnerability seeped through the cracks of his stubborn personality. Or maybe Logan was just more agreeable with a few beers in him. Either way, he always ended up dragging Scott to his room, and waiting till the kid was asleep before leaving (No matter how long it took, though it was normally fairly quick).

Then he had to get up again at some ridiculous hour in the morning, and be ready to teach at 9am. If the mornings could be cut out, this life may have felt almost perfect. He was learning to ignore the curiosity of where he came from, though on weekends he did still go to the Professor for help and insight. He had also started writing down what he could remember of his dreams. At first he'd felt completely stupid, but he was starting to notice certain things came up again and again, but were generally forgotten once he'd fully awakened.

He'd also seen Sabertooth a few more times, and his confusion at why the other seemed to have little interest in attacking made him tense. However, he tried not to let it bother him too much. He wasn't looking for fights when he lived in a place filled with kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm was grinning. It was not something Logan appreciated as her barely concealed laughter was focused on him.

He was soaked through. It was raining again, and it was windy. He was freezing, and notably less than amused. Kurt stood beside, and gave him a sympathetic smile. Beside him was a young girl, he'd been sent out to collect her.

The 12 year old could manipulate water, and the Wolverine had terrified her. Maybe growling hadn't been the best idea ever when he'd seen her, but it hadn't been a good day.

He marched her down to the med labs so Dr McCoy could look her over, but he still didn't say anything. He left 'Ro with the girl and wandered back upstairs with Kurt, the young mutant happily ranting about his time in the circus... again. Logan quickly decided to get into something dry, and then go eat. He'd have to hurry, or all the nice food would be gone. The meaty dishes never lasted long here. He knew it was not a good plan to ask Kurt to get him food either. The prankster couldn't help but be a nuisance.

\---

Having dried off, and eaten, Logan moved off to the small classroom he had been given last week. Cyclops had informed him that it was a spare one from one of Jean's extension classes, but it wasn't needed anymore. The new biology teacher/ doctor (Temporarily McCoy) had trouble sectioning out the different levels that children had. The extension class could no longer sit in a seperate classroom, but needed to be where he was to ask questions when (Not if) they got stuck.

He pulled out his library book, and began to read through. He was making a set of lesson plans for a survival class. So far, he'd gotten through water sourcing and purification. He figured it would be good to start with the important things, and water undoubtedly came under the heading: important. He was also thinking of including a first aid course, as it would help the majority of the students to know the basics.

He would have wild fishing, natural navigation and a section on what natural food could be eaten, and what was most likely poisonous too. The last one would need some reading though. They wouldn't be able to eat and see what knocked them out like he could.

As he worked, he noticed someone stood in his doorway. Looking up, he saw Cyclops leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes?" he didn't mean to snap, but he was still a little wound up from earlier.

"Good afternoon to you too Logan." Cyclops was smirking.

"Good afternoon Professor Summers, how can I help?"

"Aww, and here I thought we'd made it onto first names." The kid was still smirking. "I just came to see how you are doing. Kurt said you'd heard all about his time in the circus. No better indicator that something is wrong than if you let him get all of that out."

That explained the smirk. Logan knew he was not the best company sometimes, but Scott dropped into one of the desks by the front of the classroom, pulled out a pile of exercise books and his red pen. Logan stared at the kid as he quietly marked the work. He couldn't stop the curious thought of how well Scott could see red pen in red sunglasses.

\---

The two men sat quietly together. They didn't speak, but Logan found the same comforting presence that he did on an evening when they watched TV. Occasionally Scott would frown at his work, and once or twice he'd had to ask Logan what he thought certain numbers were. Some children really needed to improve their handwriting. Apparently, ther was one Scott rarely marked. There were comments throughout the book in Cyclops's neat writing that it was illegible and he'd be getting zilch for it until his scrawl became readable (Though, Scott had phrased it politely).

Not that all of his students wrote clearly. Logan still managed to read most of what had been written. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair and glanced over at the clock; it was 3 o'clock. The Canadian leaned back in his chair and sighed, he had done enough for one day.

"Hey. I'm done in here. Let's go... Hey, Cyke!"

"Oh, ok. And it's Scott, remember?"

The kid yawned as he shoved his books into his bag and stood up. Scott looked at his watch and frowned.

"Hmm... I was working longer than I planned again. Meant to meet 'Ro for a Danger Room session ages ago..."

Logan didn't say anything, but followed the kid out, shutting the door behind him. They both dropped their stuff off in the small staff room, and went down to the lower levels.

Ororo was just leaving the Danger Room when they reached her.

"There you are Scott. What happened?"

"I'm sorry; I lost all track of time."

"Really? That's unusual." But she was smiling. "Don't worry, Marie filled in for you. Not as good at long range, but she's just as good up close."

This time both 'Ro and Scott grinned. Marie appeared behind 'Ro, her face lightly flushed.

"Hey there. You alright?"

"Marie." Scott smiled at her.

"Wonderful. You keeping 'Ro busy?"

"Sure am. Was just down here wonderin' if there was anyone I could train with and she said Cyclops still hadn't turned up."

Logan couldn't help grinning at Scott's slight squirm. Apparently he felt a little bad about forgetting Storm. She laughed lightly at him as well.

"Don't worry Scott, it's fine."

The girls said goodbye, and left to go get some work done. As the moved to the lift, Scott turned to him.

"Want to do a session?"

As though he even needed to answer that. Logan moved passed him to the Danger Room. Once inside, he went to the Men's Changing Rooms, and pulled out one of the leather suits.

"Never thought I'd see you put one of them on willingly."

Logan smirked. "The idea of yellow spandex somehow makes these bearable."

Scott laughed in response. "I don't think I'd be tempted to change our uniforms in that direction. But, if you ever want to consider it, I'll listen."

Logan laughed as well. The idea that he was getting on with the kid was a weird one. A few months ago all they did was argue. He voiced this to Scott, who nodded.

"A lot of things have changed since then though. Not just Jean dying either. The school is more vulnerable, or it feels more vulnerable, than it was. That makes people closer, I think." He smiled tightly at Logan. "We have a new goal to work towards, the protection of this school and everyone in it. The students are feeling united, so I suppose it is only natural the staff do as well. I never expected to spend my Thursday afternoons with you, but here we are. I never expected to spend most my evenings with you, yet you stay till I'm asleep. I hate to admit it, but I find it comforting... and safe..."

Scott frowned, like he hadn't fully meant to say that, and turned away as he switched he glasses for his visor.

"Anyway, let's get out session started."

He moved over to the computer and started to tap in commands. Logan remained where he was for a few moments, his mind turning over what had just been revealed. The kid certainly was an object for curious thought. But at least Logan knew he wasn't the only one to find the silent company a relief.

He followed Scott into the Training Section and prepared himself for a fight.

\---

It was going to be a cold night. Logan knew this from the stars. They were clearly visible in the sky. Beautiful, though he preferred watching them in the countryside, and in quiet mountainous regions. Somewhere with little light pollution. The stars in those places seemed to go on forever. Behind him, Scott shifted. They were in the gardens, having been discussing Logan's new classes. Scott was telling students about it, and apparently there was a good number interested.

It was a little over 2 weeks since they'd started sparring, but seemed to be settling into another pattern. They had spent every Thursday afternoon together since then. First marking, then in the Danger Room, before going off to eat separately.

Logan had spoken to 'Ro, he didn't want her to think he was taking all her Danger Room sessions with Scott, but apparently she had only been there because she didn't want him alone all Thursday afternoon and evening. She'd said he used to spend it with Jean, because neither of them had classes then. She tended to take Kurt and Marie with her now, having their session before Scott and Logan had theirs. Logan did like her; she truly cared about others.

It was probably time to go in. They had been sat outside since dinner finished and it was definitely late. Probably about half 9, or 10 o'clock. He turned to Scott.

"I'm going drinking. Wanna come?"

"What? ... Ok, but only because it's a Saturday. I'm not doing much tomorrow."

He smirked. That meant he got to take a car, instead of a bike. Cyclops had some very nice cars. The kid wouldn't want to take a bike if he was drinking. Time to go get keys...

\---

The kid was drunk. There was no doubt about it. Not that Logan didn't feel a little light, but he didn't get drunk. Never had.

Scott grinned and slung an arm around Logan's shoulders. He was busy explaining to some unfortunate guy about differentiation, and how his students didn't quite get it. He had a completely pissed young man using him as an example... it would be annoying that he didn't understand what he was an example of, if it wasn't for the guy's face. Terrified. Terrified and confused. The man excused himself, and Logan didn't blame him.

The only problem now was what to do with Scott. It was time to go, but Logan wanted to wait till his head properly cleared, which could take a little. But he didn't want Scott to start another beer, or he may have to drag home the body of a maths teacher in an alcohol induced coma. Not a thrilling idea when he knew Professor Xavier would be there.

"He's not coming back?" He looked more than a little lost at the idea. Logan grinned.

"He will. Who wouldn't want to hear about your maths class?"

"You're making fun of me!" Fuck... that looked like he was pouting.

"Come on Slim, would I?"

His mouth moved, but no words came out. Apparently he was speechless... at least it got rid of the pout. He was scowling now.

"I'm sorry..." Not that he was, the kid was too easy to mock, and it was a lot of fun. But he didn't really want to have a brawl with him. They do real damage to the place. Scott nodded, and settled back down. He frowned and his beer bottle for a few long moments, before claiming it was empty, and therefore time to go.

Logan agreed, and helped the kid up. They slowly left, as Scott wasn't walking too well. How many beers had he drunk? Either more than Logan thought, or he didn't drink very well.

Outside, leaning against his car was Sabertooth. Scott saw him and glared, but didn't attack.

"He's on my car..."

Apparently he didn't recognise the man now that he was cleaned up. But the smell was undeniable.

"Nice to see you again Jimmy."

"Sabertooth..."

"I prefer to go by Victor..."

"Right..."

"Still don't remember me, huh? No worries. I'll help." His smirk was predatory. "Oh, your friend needs to sit down, I think. Looks like he's gonna faint."

Scott was swaying, but he leaned close to Logan. The man wrapped an arm around him to keep him up, but didn't take his eyes off Victor. He felt a growl in this throat.

"Y don't need to worry. I'm not gonna kill him. He's your pup, and if I remember right, you don't take to well to your stuff being damaged."

Logan frowned. He really wanted to ask what he meant. Did they know each other? He was very familiar, but that could well be because he'd implied it. He could be inventing his own connections, rather than rediscovering true ones. He'd forgotten to go to Wheels after the last run in he'd had with Sabertooth. So he couldn't say if there was any truth to his statement.

He nodded, unsure of how else to respond, though the growl kept breaking through. The man chuckled, and pushed himself off the car.

"Be seeing you Jimmy. And your pup, I guess. We'll have to catch up, reminisce about the old days..."

He turned and left, laughing softly to himself still. Logan snarled angrily at him. He'd stopped chasing his past since their time at the dam. He'd been unable to find any leads. Typical that he now found one in a person he couldn't stand.

He tightened his hold on Scott, and pulled him over to the car. With the kid slumped in the passenger seat (And buckled in, Logan remember Marie's nagging about that) he left. Time to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Logan..."

Scott was leaning against the doorframe, a frown marring his face.

"Yes?"

"You know... umm... who's Victor? I know I remember the name from somewhere, and I'm linking it with you. Can't think why though. It goes with something else to, but you for certain."

"Victor? A man we ran into when we went out last week."

The kid was chewing on his bottom lip, apparently thinking something through. Logan pushed back in his seat, dropping the pen to his desk.

"Have I... Was that the first time we met him?"

How to answer that without him freaking out. "Not the first time I have. We used to be close."

He wasn't sure what made him say that. It seemed appropriate though. Had Scott met him before? As Victor – possibly. The professor was always interacting with mutants. He located them, Scott found them, and spoke to them. There was a definite chance that he'd tried to speak to him. If he forgot, well... Logan was struggling to remember everyone in his classes, even though he'd seen quite a lot of them. It was nothing weird.

As Sabertooth, they had definitely met, and fought. Liberty Island still felt fresh in his mind, he had relived it more than once in dreams. (Though, it was never true. People often died in those dreams... would have been nice if his mind'd quit doing that though.)

Sabertooth and Victor struck as very different people. Not just because Victor was clean shaven and well dressed. Sabertooth struck him as what Wolverine was to him- A more feral version. Based on instinct. And something about his memory? Was Sabertooth gone completely now he'd supposedly regained his memory? It was a nice idea. Everyone needed a break, and having an old problem resurface would not be nice.

"-cking hell! Logan!! Will you just... ngk!"

"What?"

He sighed. He'd been getting somewhere there. Scott was crouched down in front of him; Logan had a feeling that under those glasses his eyes were concerned. The kid's voice gave that away. It was weird how sticking around with the kid had led to ways around using the eyes to gauge his emotions.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Logan had predicted that response when the words left his mouth.

"Glad to know you care."

Scott just smirked and stood up.

"Hey... You wanna go out again?"

"Aww, Logan! You're asking me out? How can I say no?" Scott laughed as he walked out. "Catch you later."

A chuckle moved through Logan. The kid was more fun than he ever could have guessed; at least he was when he didn't cry. That made him uncomfortable. The silent tears that fells from behind those glasses... they had lessened though. He was a lot happier than he had been.

Logan couldn't help but feel warm; he knew he'd contributed to that. He was starting to fit back into his old life, and the gap Jean had left wasn't as glaringly obvious anymore. At least, it wasn't to Logan. Scott was undoubtedly closer than he had been. Logan never even knew he had a sense of humour before, and now he couldn't make it go away.

He glanced down at the lesson plan he was supposed to be working on. He was choosing the direction they went with this, no decided plan. It gave him a lot of flexibility, but it was fairly had to focus on any one thing. Self-defence classes had so many different areas for classes to cover, some linked strongly with martial arts, some completely separate. Most were somewhere in-between.

Luckily, survival classes were more structured in other schools and colleges. He'd taken 'Ro's advice to look into other school curriculums to see what worked well and where different ages groups were generally at.

Fairly interesting, when he was in the mood. The phrase 'Can't be arsed' came to mind. One he'd have to thank a younger student for. At least she wasn't properly swearing yet, he supposed with a grin.

Work was not on his mind though. Taking Cyclops out to get drunk was. The kid made him laugh.

\---

It was a different outing to their last one. For a start, they were eating in a restaurant. Not Logan's original plan, but he'd found Cyke in his office at 8 o'clock trying to get something finished. The kid got drunk fairly quickly anyway, it'd be no fun taking him out on an empty stomach. The smirk plastered on his face was a little unnerving though.

"What?"

"I thought we were just going drinking."

"We will... what's so funny 'bout that?"

Scott's smirk widened. Logan could practically see him turning his response over in his head. It made him a little nervous, and very curious.

"Never realised it'd start with a romantic dinner for two."

Logan laughed. He'd not thought of that, but it explained the barely concealed laughter.

"Aww, anythin' for you, my darlin'."

It wasn't concealed anymore. They were getting a variety of looks off people, from amused to irritated; Logan couldn't quite stop laughing though. It felt good and it was really something to watch the carefully built wall of 'Cyclops' fall away to show the man underneath. He really sounded like a kid when he laughed though. It was really odd.

They quickly finished their dinner, thanked the young waitress and left. Scott informed Logan he was driving and they set off.

The man stared out the window. He couldn't help feeling the difference (again) to when he used to come here alone. He'd felt content then... It was strange that he felt so much more now. He was happy. The irritation of his lost memory was still there, but it only really bothered him at night, when he had dreams that could be memories, and he had no way of telling. He couldn't help envy Scott, who fell asleep in front of the TV with Logan, and barely stirred after that.

"Logan? Is there something wrong with this one?"

It was the same bar they had gone to last time, the one he always went to. He didn't reply, just undid his belt and got out. The kid followed, shoving the keys into his pocket.

With a drink ordered, they sat and chatted quietly. Scott told him about his classes, and Logan followed suit. Though, that was mainly to avoid having to state he had no interest in maths. At all.

"Where do you know him from then?"

"What?" Logan quickly back tracked, trying to fit this statement into their conversation.

"Victor... where do you know him from?"

He was silent for a moment. "... I don't really remember. I mean, I have dreams, and I know he's there. I recognise his scent. Don't pull a face. I don't remember his scent when I wake up, but I definitely recognise it asleep. It's ... annoying. But I don't know if I remember things, or just imagine them."

"I'm not an expert or anything, but I'd guess they have a base in truth."

"Maybe, but I wish I could remember. It stops me going back to sleep... I hate that..."

"Hmm... I find that it helps to take your mind off it before trying to go back to sleep."

"You don't sleep well?" He'd never got that idea...

"I have a lot of nightmares. I told you before, remember?" He could, but it hadn't been at the front of his mind; the conversation with Scott Summers in the kitchen. It was probably the first actual conversation they'd had that hadn't ended badly.

"They aren't as bad as they used to be though."

"Oh."

He ordered them both another beer and they sat quietly for a while.

"What do you remember? In your dreams..."

"I remember a kid, quite a young one. He called me his brother. I think I was young then too. I think he used my name, but every time I wake up, I'm too focused on the fact that we were related to remember anything else. It's so fucking annoying!"

"Oh... you think this one's real?"

"I dunno... I suppose. There's nothing amazingly different about it from other dreams, but I feel like it is a memory."

"...That's good..."

Logan frowned. That kid had had a similar scent in his dreams, but it was another one he couldn't remember when he woke up. Some part of him hoped it was Victor; the man who seemed to know who he was. Logan did realise he could be inventing the link though, his hope of discovering something significant blinding him.

He wondered if Scott would agree, if the kid would even understand where he was coming from with this. Probably not, he decided as he looked at him. The kid had his head in his arms and looked as though he was dozing off. Not really the best place to have a nap though...

"Jimmy, Pup. How you doing?"

Victor sat beside Scott, the only free place near them. It was a fairly busy night.

"Victor..."

Despite his hopes connected with Victor, he couldn't help but growl.

"Calm down. Just here for a drink, thought I'd join my brother."

He said it with a smirk on his face, but Logan felt his go blank. Were they brothers? Was that dream right...

"What've you done to tire out Pup here?"

"My Pup?" Then something clicked about that statement. "I've done nothing." He growled. "He forgets to stop working."

"Oh? Shame... and yes, Pup. He's a pup and you act like he's yours so...."

There were many responses that entered his mind, but he pushed them all away, choosing not to focus on that.

"Brother? Are we ... brothers?"

"Hey, just a phrase?"

"Hmm... You sure?"

Victor didn't answer, just downed his drink, and ordered another one.

"... You remember?"

"I don't know. Sort of? Dunno if it's real. How old were we when we met?"

"Us? We grew up together."

"I don't... we aren't brothers... or are we? I feel kind of like we are, but then I feel like we aren't. I sometimes have dreams of a man I call 'Father' and I don't have any thoughts of another child..."

Logan took a drink, he felt strange; nervous and hopeful and irritated all at once. He was not sure of what to ask, and he had to focus on not flooding the man with questions. Trying not to talk... not something he was used to doing. He focused on Scott; his slack features... the kid must have been tired. It was easy not to think staring at him. Especially useful as the other still hasn't answered.

"... We are... half brothers... My father was your father. Biologically. But you had a decent father really. I remember getting so annoyed at you. He was caring and kind. He sat with you when you were sick, and played with you when you were well. He cheered you up when you were sad.... so fucking annoying to think he wasn't your father... just married to your mother."

Logan kept staring at Scott's face, unable to look up. To have this confirmed... he didn't want it to be a dream. He stood up and grabbed Victor's arm, pulling him up to. They moved back slightly from the bar. He didn't want people listening in.

"How long ago was it?"

"...Before the World Wars... Before the American Civil War... it was a long time ago. I don't remember everything perfect yet." He wasn't smirking anymore. It was clear this bothered him. "Most things have ... settled. But there are a few bits floating around though. It's mostly dates that get me though. I know what order things happen in, but I don't know when they happen."

"Mustn't have been one for worrying 'bout those things then."

Victor's smirk returned. "Maybe I always had someone else to do that for me?" the look he had said that he wasn't looking for an answer. "Oh, shit."

He moved, and Logan spun around. Scott was in someone's grip, pushed against the bar. His features were still mostly slack, and he wasn't holding himself up strongly, so Logan figured he was still half asleep.

"Hey" Victor was pulling the man off him. "Don't touch what isn't yours."

His fingernails extended and he wrapped a hand around his neck. Logan moved to pick Scott up. The young man was staring at Victor's claws, his face white.

"Victor! No..."

"Jimmy. He was trying to get your Pup."

"Let's go."

He turned and walked out, pulling Scott along with him. Once outside, he looked at him. His face was still a bad colour and he was swaying slightly.

"You okay?"

"That man..."

"Which one? Victor or the drunk?"

"He... got rid of him. Shouldn't have fallen asleep... but, those claws. That man, he was..."

Logan slipped his hand into Scott's pocket and retrieved the keys. He could hear Victor arguing inside still, but right now the kid needed some water. He hoped there was still a bottle in the door pocket.

He sat Scott on the seat, and made him take slow sips. He hadn't really made much sense and he didn't get what was bothering him so much. It didn't even seem to be the man who had practically been on top of him, more Victor...

"He's my brother, you know. I sort of remember him. Lost his memory for a while too. Family trait, huh?"

Scott managed a weak smile.

"He was... the man who took me... from my school..."

"He's also man who just got you out of a sticky situation, and he's helping me. Maybe he isn't a bad person... now."

Scott took a deep breath, nodded his head and fastened the cap on his water.

"Your brother? We waiting for him to come out?"

"Unless you wanna go back now?"

"I can wait."

They were waiting long. Victor practically swaggered out the bar, and Logan saw the man he'd argued with scurry out a few seconds later and hurry off in the other direction.

Victor came over to them.

"You ok? Good." Scott had nodded, but wasn't really looking at him. He was frowning, and clearly thinking something through.

"You'd better not've been fighting."

"You'd be proud," he laughed, "I just told the bar keeper what happened. I was being rational. Someone got banned from the bar, and it wasn't me. Wasn't you, or Pup either."

Logan smirked, and lit a cigar.

"Not in my car."

His smirk widened, sometimes it was too easy.

"I'll see you Jimmy, Pup."

The man turned and left.

"Pup?"

"Don't ask me. I don't get it..."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long day and Logan was tired. His hair stuck out at all angles and his mind cried out for sleep. He had been up since the very early hours, as nightmares had disturbed his sleep. He had asked the professor if he could have another room, elsewhere. Mainly because he had heard one or two students complaining that loud noises kept them up, and he had a feeling he was the one making the noises.

He had then had several classes, and had had to sit through Scott's classes instead of having his free periods. The man had not turned up for anything today, but they had found stacks of maths tests on his desk, a sticky label detailing which classes got which stack. Logan couldn't help finding it amusing that Scott couldn't go off and be even mildly irresponsible.

"So, the Professor thinks he went to Alkali Lake again..."

He was sat with 'Ro in the dining hall. They had finished eating and were watching the remaining students eat their evening meal. She had spent all of her spare time with the Professor. He was unsure what they had been discussing for so long, and he wasn't too interested. If it affected him they would let him know.

"Again?"

"Yeah... he's been there once or twice since... the dam burst." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know that." He did, Scott had told him he'd gotten everything sorted out up there though. There was no need to return. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay. Good night Logan."

He bade her good night and left for his room. Once there, he lay awake. He was bothered by Scott, he had apparently left early in the morning, and now it was very late. It was a fair drive, but Scott had taken his motorcycle. It shouldn't be that long a journey.

He made up his mind quickly. He stood and dressed, pulling on his jacket. He stopped by Scott's room (He'd quickly memorised the kid's key code) to pick up car keys. No one bothered him, most people were in bed. He sat in the driver's seat and took off. Destination: Alkali Lake.

\---

He found Scott sat with his back against a tree; sobs racking his body. He went over and sat next to the kid.

"It's not her... she's like her, but it's not her." – Over and over again under his breath.

"Hey, Scott. Scott? Come on kid, talk to me. What's going on?"

"She spoke to me, all the time. It was easy to ignore when I was occupied, and when I was with you then I didn't think about her at all. But then she is over there. Not dead. But she is dead. I saw her die, I felt her die. She died and it hurt!"

"Scott? You aren't making any sense." Tearless sobs continued to shake him, and Logan wrapped his arms around the man. Scott clung to him.

"She's dead, yes?"

"Yeah...?"

"But she isn't. I saw her. She's been in my head for so long, and recently I've felt something in my head, so like her. Sometimes, exactly like her. But nearly always something is just off. Ok?"

"She's... in your head?"

"We had a telepathic bond."

"Oh." He had a feeling that it was more complex than that, because the professor always insisted telepathy was complex.

"It's like her, but it isn't. And I saw her by the Lake. It was like her, but not quite. Her face was sort of ...wrong. I nearly stayed, when she called out. But I couldn't. I have so many other things to be responsible for. I have the kids, and the school. I have the X men, and my friends. And I have you. She was talking and all I could think about... was you... guys."

Scott was frowning, even with his face buried in Logan's neck it was obvious. His voice and his posture gave it away. Logan didn't move. Jean was alive? Or... not Jean, but something like her. Not an impostor as such. The professor explained that when he was talking about Mystique. She could look like others, but like the scent of a person, she couldn't imitate their thought waves. Telepaths weren't fooled easily.

He stood up, his arms still tightly around Scott's body, and they moved towards Scott's car that Logan had borrowed. He sat Scott in the front passenger seat and strapped him in.

"Don't leave me." he whispered.

"I won't be long." Logan softly replied. Scott nodded his head, taking a deep breath to centre himself. Logan shut the door and jogged back to the lake.

The lakeside was beautiful, the snow had diminished noticeably and the water glistened in the sun. However, no one was there. He could see no sign of anyone at all, never mind Jean. If she had been there, she was gone now. He turned and jogged back to Scott.

Logan was pacing impatiently. He was waiting for Wheels to finish interrogating Scott. They had been in there over an hour. It was very early in the morning, but they had both slept very little. A few times, he'd thought Scott may have dozed off as they drove back. But he was awake, his breathing a little too frantic to re-assure him. They had packed his bike into the back. (Not exactly packed... putting it back together would be interesting. But he hadn't yet mentioned that bit to Scott)

From what he could hear, they were discussing Jean, something to do with telepathy and barriers in minds. He'd given up trying to understand, figuring it was a bit of a specialist subject.

It was only another 10 minutes till Scott walked out of the room. He glanced at Logan and paused slightly so the man could walk with him.

"I don't understand him. He says he always gives people a choice, but he takes it away when he sees fit."

"You ok, kid?"

"He wants me to read Hamlet... 29 years old and he's still giving me homework."

Logan smirked. That was the Professor he'd grown fond of.

"Want to go for a drink?" Scott clearly needed cheering up, and he knew a night out often ended with Scott in a care-free mood.

"Not out out. I plan to laze around and watch TV. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Logan followed Scott into the kitchen, where they grabbed snacks and some cokes.

"It's only 8am. Too early to start drinking, and Charles said I still have to do my classes this afternoon."

Logan settled next to Scott on the sofa and flicked the TV on. He hunted through the channels till he found Sherlock Holmes re-runs and then dropped the remote.

\---

The next 2 weeks went quickly. Scott and Logan quickly settled into their old routine of Thursday sparring and watching TV every night. Professor Xavier spent his time searching for the woman Scott had seen. A few times, he thought he'd seen Jean, but then he lost her. He explained that about 20 years ago, he had gone to a small suburban house and chatted to the worried parents of a 15 year old girl. She was telekinetic, and had little real control over her powers. Apparently she had been a sweet and loving child before they developed, but they had brought a selfishness that warped the girl beyond recognition.

The professor had put mental barriers in place, to contain the power, and it had returned the girl to her old self. She became the kind, loving and careful girl she had been. Scott had had no real idea about this. He said he'd always felt something in her mind that was uncomfortable, but had never guessed it was another personality. It had happened a good 5 years before they met, so her Phoenix half (As the Professor labelled it) was under tight control by then, deeply suppressed.

Professor Xavier was also trying to 'fix' Scott. His telepathic link had left a 'hole' in his barriers after Jean died. Wheels said that they'd formed a strong bond, so when it was broken it had serious consequences for Scott. Other telepaths could easily detect him, and those who knew how could attack him with no difficulty.

Other than that, lessons were taught and the adults acted normal. The students could be very quick to pick up any tension; they were determined to not be caught unaware again. Logan was fairly worried it was scarred many of them, and he found his survival classes were very popular. He had a lot of students signing up, and a few more had joined his self defence classes.

He couldn't help but feel confident that having survived the first attack, the school would be stronger than ever.

\---

It was a little over a month since Scott had visited Alkali Lake. Logan had spent the day with Kurt. 'Ro and Scott had gone off in the plane for some mission, so he and the prankster had been left to babysit. Most of the students with cancelled classes were told to go to the hall and have a study session. The 2 adults sat at the teachers table and watched as very few students studied, but most gossiped. Kurt was busy telling him about the circus, and how everyone had thought he was amazing. In exchange, Logan told Kurt what he could remember of his dreams. What he thought was real. Kurt was an unbiased ear who had not heard it before, so it was refreshing to tell him.

The mutant told him he should keep it written down, and he intended to do that. At some point. After this, he was going out with Marie and Bobby. She wanted to go shopping, and had volunteered him to take them to the town. He already planned to nick Cyclops's car for the expedition.

Logan couldn't help but look forward to it. He knew he'd be sat in a coffee shop drinking something caffeine filled, most likely on his own. But he didn't mind. To see the girl who he often compared to a kid sister, or even a daughter (When she wasn't being too annoying) enjoying herself so completely, he could managed a few hours in a crowded mall.

As the last of the students wandered outside to enjoy the good weather, Logan stood up. He excused himself from Kurt's company and went to his room to change into something more comfortable for driving in, and grab a cigar. Not that he would be smoking it in the car; it wasn't worth the inevitable lecture he'd get off Scott.

\---

A few hours... that had been the idea. They'd go out at 1pm, have a nice afternoon out and be back in time for dinner; except she wanted to stay out longer so they could catch a movie. He'd eventually given in, the girl was hard to deny. She was earnest and had a sweet smile, so Logan had ended up calling the School to see if it was alright. The young woman who answered the phone (Logan could remember her face, but not her name) had asked the Professor, and he simply said not too late, and he'd get some food put aside for them.

Logan had moved from the coffee shop to the bar in the cinema. He had no interest in going to sit through a girly film. He'd leave that to Marie and Bobby. He sniffed and grinned.

"I think you're following me."

"You've lost your Pup..."

"He's busy."

Victor sat himself down beside Logan, and ordered a soft drink.

"Not beer?"

"I don't always need to drink."

"You've learnt moderation..."

"Thought you didn't really remember me."

Logan frowned, trying to think if he did remember a time with Victor and an inability to stop himself. Not really, but he knew it had happened. Just like he couldn't remember everything he'd had for breakfast over the past few weeks, but he knew it had happened.

He just shrugged, and they sat quietly together. After a while, Logan left for the toilets. When he came back, Victor was still there. He had ordered Logan another beer.

"Hey, Victor..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Scott?"

"Your Pup? I met him a while ago. Probably about 14 ... 15 years ago? I was still working for Stryker. Still took him for a man of his word. I wasn't a good person. I took people and let him experiment on them."

"You... took Scott..."

"From some school, yeah."

"What changed?"

"You did. I lost my memory different to you. Stryker planned to shoot you with adamantium. I'd guess he did cos you forgot everything. I just struck my head real hard, I think. But yeah, you. I got my memory back, and I was angry at you. Even now, with no clue who you really are... you're still a better person. I was always stronger, when you had no adamantium, but you were always better. I've worked it out though. It's your humanity. It keeps you... grounded... in a way I never was."

The man sighed, and downed his drink. It was a strange answer. However, it stirred memories up, times where he had stopped Victor because it went against something he believed in. Times when the man had seemed to enjoy harming others too much. They sat together for a while longer, in a comfortable silence.

The man left just as people started to pour out of the screening room. He stood up, pulled on his jacket and looked for Marie and Bobby.

"Later Jimmy."

\---

The night did not bring restful sleep for Logan. He tossed all night; scream's trying to push through his blocked throat. He watched as he stood helpless, unable to stop Victor from attacking a woman. He had thrown her to the grounded and taken her. It had been cold and merciless. It turned Logan's stomach, he tried to shout, but found his voice blocked. He tried to move, but found his limbs stiff. A light enveloped him, something landed on his face. He panicked, and attacked.

It was a pillow, and the light was on. At the foot of his bed stood Scott Summers. He wore a pair of black jogging bottoms and his shades.

"You ok, Logan?"

He made a noise he hoped would reassure him. Still unable to find his voice. Scott walked to his bathroom, and came back with a glass of water, which Logan gulped down and set on his bedside table.

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"Yeah... When'd you guys get back?"

"About half an hour ago. It was a bit of a nightmare."

Logan glanced at his clock, it was 4am. He guessed they'd just got back. He had noticed Scott slept like the dead when he went over. There had been times when Logan had practically carried the kid back to his bed. There was no way he'd wake up from noises down the corridor if they'd gotten back earlier.

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah... Was it a nightmare? Wanna talk about it?"

Logan did, he decided. He started with meeting Victor that day, memories that had stirred up, and the emotions it had filled him with. Then he moved onto his nightmares, and his dreams. It'd been a while since he'd discussed them with Cyke, so there were a few new ones he didn't know about.

By the time he'd gotten through them all, Scott was out, his glasses askew and his breathing even. Logan placed his glasses on the table and got up to turn off the light. He knew he should take Scott back to his own room, especially as kids seemed to congregate in every corridor and may wonder about Scott leaving his room without a shirt. But he figured it was Scott's own fault for not thinking it through, or interrupting him. He was too tired to move him anyway. Seconds later, Logan lay beside Scott, his own breathing even and he got some decent sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Victor's POV)_

He sat, gazing quietly out at the play ground. Children ran screaming and giggling, freely. Two normal children and one mutant. He'd noticed from her reflexes – too fast for a normal child. She'd caught one of the boys when he fell, he hadn't been that close. She was fast. She was also only about 8 years old. Some were young, too young, when they came into their powers. Victor wondered vaguely if she'd develop any other powers as she reached adolescence.

Still, he had been young when he developed his powers, only 10 years old. He had noticed after he'd fallen and badly swollen his ankle, while running home from Jimmy's house. He'd been frightened his father would punish him for leaving, he had not been allowed out that evening for fighting with some other children earlier on.

Jimmy... the boy was a good 4 years younger than him. Not that it mattered now. 4 years at their age was nothing. He had always wanted a bigger family when he was a child. He'd spend full days at Jimmy's, playing family. (Though, if anyone tried to make him admit it they'd get pummelled... it wasn't a manly game) however, learning the child was actually his brother did not bring any elation. His father had just been killed, in a moment of true grief, by Jimmy. The boy's father had just been murdered, for defending his wife. Victor knew that blood was important, but it wasn't everything.

He'd deny lineage to the drunken monster so long as Jimmy was by his side. He had no wish to face the world alone.

And now he was alone. He'd lost sight of who he was. It took losing his memory and regaining it to realise he was more like the drunken man who had called himself 'father' than he was willing to accept.

Jimmy, or Logan as he liked to be called now, had no memory of who he was, yet he still held onto who he was strongly. He still had a stroppy little temper at times, reminding Victor of the child he'd once been, but over all Jimmy had grown up. He had found love once; in Kayla, and again in his Pup (whose name currently evaded him).

At least, he was hoping this would turn out to be love. He had his fingers crossed. Maybe if he learnt to truly recognise it he would be able to find someone worthy of his own heart. He was making an effort to clean himself up, to rediscover himself. His humanity. The part of himself that kept Jimmy by his side for so many years.

Unfortunately, this meant having some control over his anger. Not an easy task. It was encouraging when his brother said he'd learnt moderation, a few days ago. His brother didn't lie; if he didn't want to tell the truth he wouldn't say anything. Admittedly, that had lead to long (Months long, in some cases) periods of time where they hadn't spoken to each other, just travelled together.

He understood now what he'd been too blind to accept 15 years ago. He would have had no chance of surviving in implantation of adamantium into his system, because he did not have the motivation or the drive to do so. He may have been content with his life in most ways, but that didn't mean he had a direction to travel in, unlike his brother.

He had been content as Stryker's pet, collecting mutants, with the belief he'd get his wish after a certain amount of time. Foolish. Stryker was the worst kind of monster; he hid behind a facade of respectability and authority.

Victor watched the children play. Only once had Stryker sent him after a child so young. A little girl. He'd gotten her, but had informed the man he wouldn't do it again. The Colonel had given him a look which clearly translated as 'you'll do what I tell you to do' but hadn't said anything. He was usually sent after adults, his regenerative abilities serving him well against those who could fight back. His brother's Pup was one of the younger ones he'd been sent after. Scott. That was his name.

The frightened pleas of the boy echoed in his ears as he sipped from his water bottle; Ghosted by the pleas and sobs of so many others. He was a monster. Overtaken by his greed, and his desire to be the best.

Victor turned and walked into the forest, his head hung low as he acknowledged his need to regain and prove his humanity.

\---

A little way in, he noticed a young woman; she sat against a tree with her eyes shut.

"Hey, lady? You ok?"

The brown eyes opened and focused on him. Her red hair shimmied in the sun that streamed in though the leaves as she slowly pulled herself up.

" _Where's Scott?_ "

Scott? How should he know? He only knew one Scott (Well, he was aware of one, knew was probably the wrong word) and the likelihood of it being her Scott was very small.

She took a small step towards him, wavering weakly as she went.

"You ok?"

" _I've travelled a long way..._ "

He figured he could help her to a train station or whatever, so long as she started using her actual voice. People would think he was crazy if she kept replying telepathically like this.

He opened his car door, and let her inside, before sitting in the driver's seat and setting off. New York... that was where she wanted to be. He was headed that way anyway, to go see Jimmy, so there was no need to drop her off at a train station.

She was very distracting though. It was as though he powers were too much for her to control at times. A few times, his car had felt way too light, and he'd had to slow down in fear of losing control. Not a usual problem for him, but he didn't think she'd heal up quite as quickly.

He also kept catching her thoughts, mainly focused around her Scott. She was clearly off to find him. However, at one point he caught an image that really did look like Jimmy's Scott. He stared at her for a long moment and he felt a chill go along his spine. She was looking for Jimmy's Pup. With every intention of possessing him. He occasionally felt her love floating around, but the possessiveness twisted his stomach.

He realised he knew her. She was one of Xavier's precious students. He couldn't work out what she was doing all the way out here though. They were a good 2 hours from Westchester. He asked.

" _She... made us... me run. I ran. Well..._ "

"Just, say it how it is. I won't complain."

" _She saw him, and made us run. I would have claimed him as my own. He belongs to us. He asked for the commitment himself._

"He who? And she who?"

" _He... Scott Summers. The man we are to marry. She... Me, Jean Grey. My weaker side. He doesn't understand we can keep him safe. He has too many strings tied to him. I am going to cut them off one by one._ "

That did not sound like a goody-goody kid. She sounded out right creepy, and dangerous. Scott Summers, it was Jimmy's Pup she was after.

" _Not Jimmy's... he is mine. He asked me to marry him, and I will._ "

Oh... Shit... she could hear his thoughts. Should have thought of that when he invited a telepath into his car. He kept driving though. He was unsure of what to do. He thought about the Pup, the first time he saw him, languidly copying lines onto a blackboard. When he was lay on the ground, the school with a nice new hole in it. Their journey back to the island.

Later on, as he fought for Magneto, no memory of whom he had been, the Pup fighting against him for his Professor. In the snow, the train station, even in the damn statue.

Then not so long ago, drunk and passed out beside Jimmy in a bar. He had seen them wandering around a few times together too. He had clung to Jimmy, at first grief had filled every sense when he saw the kid. Now, it was starting to pass.

" _I died..._ "

"Huh?"

" _I died. When that dam burst, I got them away. Or she got them away. I gave her my strength to do so. They may not totally trust me; I do understand I am different to her. But, I won't let anything hurt my Scott._ "

Right... Telepath. He'd never travelled with one of them before. You'd think they'd try... not listen... or whatever.

The woman smirked, and apologised, saying she'd make an attempt to ignore him. But he would have to work on mental barriers, it was as though he was shouting everything – fucking embarrassing... he liked the thought of being strong and silent. It was sexy.

\---

About half an hour from Westchester, he pulled into a motel car park. He didn't plan on getting there tonight. It was evening now, and it was a Thursday. He was hungry, and Jimmy and Pup never ventured out on Thursday evenings. He'd noticed that.

Jean, as she had told him her name was, had gotten a room and had already turned in for the night. He let her. She was really creepy. Victor half wished he could ring his brother and give him some warning, but they had never bothered to exchange numbers. Maybe he could distract her though. Eric may like to meet her... the old man loved to talk about the Good Old Times he'd had with Charles. (It was a period in history, spoken about so often it definitely deserved capital letters.)

He may like to meet Jean. Again. She was so different from the woman he'd seen in the statue. He wanted to know what had changed. Was it really just another personality? If so, where had it come from? Eric would know. He liked to have full information on his opponents before he considered engaging them in battle of any kind.

She had called herself Phoenix at one point as well. Was that the same as Jean, or another personality to the first two? Maybe it was just her code name, like Sabertooth was his. Either way, the man would probably be able to help. She had little control of her powers and if Eric had worked with Charles Xavier then he may know a way to help learn a little discipline with it.

She wouldn't want to harm Scott through lack of control, maybe it wouldn't be too hard to convince her to go with him.

He ate a quiet dinner, watched TV in a bar for a while before he headed back and got some sleep.

\---

" _How dare Logan try taking him from me? He is mine!_ "

"You mind keeping the rant down? I'm tryin' to concentrate here..."

She had agreed to see Magneto. And he had driven out to the last place he had been. The scent was days old now. He wasn't sure where the old man would be. It was a matter of tracking, which did involve concentration. He was following the fireball's smell. He didn't know the kid's name, but it was adistinct smell, and he could tell it was the right one from the memories of him Jean had sent his way. Useful ability, that was.

"You could try a bit of tracking yourself, you know? Save me from all the work..."

She was stood, gazing blankly at the stream. She made no indication that she'd even heard him. Victor rolled his eyes and crouched back down, close to the ground. The smell seemed to go north, but it also went south west too. He figured one was just exploring, and the other was their direction, so it was a matter of the other scents too. Which one had the most people gone along. They had quite a bunch, last he'd seen them (Nearly 2 weeks ago... though he hadn't let Magneto seen him. it wasn't in the plans he'd had at the time)

Behind him, he could hear muffled sobs. Frowning, Victor turned to look at his young companion.

"Scott... I'm so sorry..." She was whispering, but it was out loud. Her voice was much softer out loud than in his head. "But, I am so proud of you. You recognised the difference in our telepathic signatures... but I don't want to hurt you. I know you are strong, so strong. But not everyone around you is. Maybe if I can get some control over her..."

Apparently her first personality was having a moment... wonderful... it was going to be a long day.

\---

They did eventually find Magneto. The fireball he'd had trailing around with him gaped at Jean. Apparently he'd been a student at Xavier's, and she had been a teacher.

Eric had been shocked to see him alive. Quite frankly, it had been insulting. He did have an ability to heal. All he did was fall into the water. Victor really did think the old man was losing it. The time spent in a plastic jail couldn't have helped either. With good ears, you hear about those things. The thought of him being stuck in a plastic prison had really cracked Victor up. He laughed for nearly half an hour, and had ended up bright red, with tears streaming down his face. Cruel, perhaps... but it really was funny when you thought of how in control the old man liked to be.

Since they had arrived, the kinder version of Jean was less in control. He did hope she wouldn't be lost completely. The woman was nice, but anyone try hurt Jimmy or his Pup, and there would be trouble. He really couldn't let someone hurt his brother, and kind Jean seemed to care about them both to a certain extent. (Though, admittedly, she tended to just rant about the Pup).

He hoped Magneto wouldn't subdue her completely. He hoped he hadn't fucked up in bringing her here.


	8. Chapter 8

"Again? This is the third homework you've 'forgotten' ... are you having problems with it? You can come see me if you are. Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

She didn't say anything else; didn't look up from her shoes. Logan had been angry, but she looked so small and sad that he couldn't bear to shout. The more time he spent here, the softer he got. He dismissed her, and leaned back against his desk. It had been another long day. He'd been up at 6am. It wasn't a nice time in the day. He usually got up in time to have a cup of coffee and a bite to eat before his first class.

Today, all the X-Men had had training. There were a large number of things that had been sorted now; repairs as well as paperwork, so they had more time. This apparently couldn't be left as free time...

'Ro explained that they used to have training just for the adults twice a week. But the circumstances meant that their attention was required in other areas. He'd asked Kurt what he thought of the early morning, but the man had replied that it wasn't too early; that he frequently got up this early and there was a fair amount of activity going on throughout the mansion.

Logan pushed off his desk and collected the exercise books. He'd get that marked after eating. He set off for his room, planning on dumping his stuff there. It was a total mess in there, having found no extra time to clean up. He wasn't too fussed about it though. It was organised mess; he knew where everything was in it.

"Logan?"

"Scott..."

"We have a mission to do. We set off in about 2 hours, so you'll have time to eat. It's undercover, so you don't really need to change, but bring a bag. We'll be away until Friday."

"Where we going?"

"I'll brief you when we set off, but you'll just need clothes and stuff to clean up with. You could always take a book. We are going to have to sit about for a bit of it."

"2 hours?"

"Yeah... I'll meet you out front, if you wanna wait near the basketball court?"

"Right."

Scott turned and hurried off. Logan hoped it wouldn't be a long journey, but if they were going undercover then they would probably be driving. He sighed and carried on to his room. No matter how long the journey was, there would definitely need to be a compromise on the music they listened to. He wasn't sitting through boy bands.

\---

"While the sun is bright, or in the darkest night; no one knows. She comes and goes."

This was the compromise... Rolling Stones. Not his favourite, not by a long way. But he would sit through it. If only the kid would stop singing. It wasn't that he was bad, but Logan wanted to listen to the proper vocalist.

"Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday. Who could hang a name on you?"

"Scott. Shouldn't you concentrate?"

"I am." Scott was laughing. The briefing he received was just they were observing someone. There was a file in Logan's lap; he would read it later though. He couldn't read while he was in a moving vehicle.

He grunted and stared out the window, not saying anything else. The kid was happy as he sang away. He said it shouldn't be a difficult job, but it would be nice to get away from all the activity in the mansion. It was late and the sun was starting to set. Logan wanted to know how far they were going, but he chose not to ask. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much further. He was going numb from sitting so long.

"Aww, shit. I was meant to turn off there. Maybe there is another way I can go. Logan? Will you grab that map? It's in the glove box... thanks."

They pulled over, and Scott took the map from him. He frowned over it for a while, before nodding his head.

"We should be fine if we take the next turn, there is a small road we can take that will take us there. Do you want to drive? It's a small road, see? So I doubt there will be street lights along it. I don't like driving in the dark with just the headlights."

Logan opened his door and climbed out. He stretched out his muscles and took a deep breath. He lit a cigar, deciding that if the kid wanted him to drive; he could wait a few minutes. Scott gave him a look that showed he wasn't thrilled but didn't say anything. Probably glad he wasn't smoking it inside his precious car.

He stood staring quietly at the dimming sky. It was beautiful; the different colours blending so perfectly into each other. He had to admit it. The kid was staring off into the sky too; his head tilted back, exposing his pale throat. Logan wondered what they sunset would look like for him, glasses tinting the mesmerising sight every shade of red.

Life without colour... it was a strange idea. Scott truly saw red, all day and every day. Not that he couldn't see green; Logan could testify to that. The kid had been jealous of the friendship he'd had with Jeannie (just friendship... she'd had no issues with rejecting him.)

After she died, he had been blue. Very blue. Luckily, he wasn't so much anymore. It had been horrible, but now Logan got to deal with him singing along to songs, and he had to cope with the kid's sense of humour.

Annoying; but overall a definite improvement. And no one could deny the kid was colourful. He hated it when people who didn't know him called Scott dull. He'd heard the parents of a young man who wanted to attend the school at the start of the next term; they been full of praise for Xavier, but had called Scott an uninspiring man, and that they were hopeful the other teachers were better. He could have beaten them.

He was perfectly aware of the irony of this. He had been notably less than impressed by the kid when he first got here. But, he liked to think he was a better person now.

"Logan! Today! We have got to get a move on, it's dark and it's starting to rain. Get in the bloody car."

He climbed in, and changed the music. Time to find something the kid wouldn't sing along with.

\---

It was cold. No, it was freezing. The room they were in clearly had no heating. They were staying with some of Xavier's friends. An old couple; very friendly and welcoming. But, they had gone to bed as soon as they had been shown their room. They had arrived just after 11pm.

There had been left a meal out in the kitchen, and there were towels in the bedroom (The 2 of them were soaked through. The rain was very heavy, and the door was nowhere near the garage.)

There were two small, single beds in a spare room, but there was no heating. Just a fireplace, which Cyke had refused to let Logan light. Which led to his current problem; the cold.

Not that the kid was aware of it. He had pulled extra blankets onto his bed before crawling into it, and then he'd been out like a light. Steady breathing could be heard clearly, too loudly. Logan wanted it quiet. Totally quiet. He couldn't sleep. It was cold, and too loud.

He was miserable. He stood up, grabbed the book he had brought as well as a thick sweater and went to the kitchen, deciding to read for a while. Tossing and turning would only wake Cyke.

It was a good book, 'Ro had lent it to him. A story of a fallen warrior. He had read about 4 chapters when he heard whimpering. He looked up and frowned...

It was definitely whimpering, and gasping. It was coming from his room. He got up and went into their room. Scott was squirming, his uncovered face scrunched up.

For a long moment, Logan just stared. He could remember Scott saying he had nightmares, but he hadn't thought much of it. At the time, at least. Now, he wondered what you were supposed to do about people having nightmares. He normally had them, but wasn't often faced with others in the same situation.

He decided to try waking him, and sat on the edge of Scott's bed.

"Kid?" he whispered, aware that they weren't the only ones in the house, "Hey, kid... Scott? Wake up. It's ok. Wake up."

He shook the kid's shoulder, and Scott sat up, letting out a loud shout. His eyes remained clenched shut, thankfully. Logan had forgotten about them.

"Jean? Jean... I'm sorry. Oh, god. Jean." He sobbed. It was strange, so different from the strong face of Cyclops that he usually faced the world with. Logan wrapped his arms around the kid and held him silently. Scott shook badly in his arms, continuing to apologise to the woman who wasn't there.

Logan vaguely wondered if she could hear him, remembering their telepathic link. If she really was alive. Scott and the professor seemed to think so, in some form. So she probably was.

Logan couldn't imagine how he would react if they saw her. Would he be accepting, try bring her back to the mansion, or would he be cautious. Would he let Scott go back to her? He looked down at the man in his arms and decided that letting him go would be hard. But if he was positive it was Jean, he might be able to. He'd have to be certain though. The kid would have definite problems if he lost his love a second time around.

Logan shifted, so his legs were up on the bed and leaned against the back of the bed. He rubbed Scott's back to try and sooth him as Logan himself felt his eyes drifting shut.

\---

He had woken alone, curled in a ball in the middle of Scott's bed. It had been disorientating, but he had gotten up, showered and dressed before going for his breakfast. Scott hadn't said anything but a soft "thanks" and they had sat and eaten.

The two men had then driven out to go explore. They were looking for a mutant who was supposedly part of the brotherhood. He was supposedly a cocky young man with a bad attitude. Logan was starting to think that such people were Magneto's favourite for recruiting. Wheels said he had a fair few.

They were trying to gather information about what the brotherhood was doing, and spent the day talking to different people; hacking into different CCTV systems (Scott had done that... Logan wasn't too wild about learning technological ways of annoying people) and then had gone to pick up a few different bits from the shop for the couple.

"Overall, a successful day." Laughed Scott.

"S'pose. Except we didn't get locations or anything for Magneto."

"No... But we got leads. And quite a lot of them. After that, I'm depending on your nose." The kid was still laughing.

"Wonderful."

"Aww, come on Logan. What could possibly go wrong?" he shot an innocent look in Logan's direction. Logan sent back a stare of his own, which sent another tremor of laughter through Scott.

It felt almost pleasant; normal. But he still looked forward to getting back to the mansion. It was starting to feel like home, now. A very odd thought, but one Logan was very fond of.

He really couldn't help smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

He pushed Scott's hair out of his face as they waited. The kid was leaning against him, fast asleep again. They were in the park, waiting for a contact Scott had made on the computer.

Logan knew he should wake the kid up, it wouldn't be a very good first impression that he couldn't keep awake long enough to meet up.

"C'mon kid. Wake up."

No response. The kid really could sleep like the dead. Both amusing and annoying...

"Scott, c'mon. I know it's past your bedtime, but still..."

He got a mumble this time. Logan carefully removed himself from the kid, in the hope that the cold air would wake him. How the hell were you supposed to know if he was awake anyway? He hated those glasses, blocking the kid off from the world.

"Scott. Up."

"Whu-? Oh... Logan..." He yawned and sat up. "Guess I fell asleep again."

His speech was slurred as his mind started functioning normally again.

"You ok, kid?"

"Mmm... must be about 1, is it?"

"Yeah..." And he was getting very bored of waiting. They had been here since 10pm. He really hoped this guy showed, or he was going to be very annoyed.

"Hey..." a deep voice from behind them spoke up. Scott turned slightly, and nodded his head. A short old man sat next to the kid on the bench. "You kids waiting?"

"Sure are..." Scott replied.

"They aren't too far from here. They move a lot, but follow the stream. I'd be careful. They get more of them all the time. Got some proper dangerous mutants too."

"How dangerous? Do you have any information on their mutations?"

"I think they have one or two telepaths. Dunno how strong they are though. Got one lass who's got telekinesis. A fair few fighters too. You kids be careful if you are going after them. Not a nice bunch."

"We will, thanks." Logan answered.

"Here... I got it all written down for you." He handed over a file. "Tell Charles to keep an eye out. I'd hate anything to happen to my old friend."

"Thanks again." Logan again. Scott took the file, but didn't say a word.

The old man laughed quietly, the sound was wrong though. "Anything for my friend's son."

He turned and walked off. Scott was holding the file tightly, staring off into the distance. Logan stood up and stretched, they finally got to go to their beds.

"Kid... let's get back."

The two men turned and left the park. Scott stared at the ground the whole way back to the car, something was clearly bothering him. Once they were sat in the car, Logan placed his hands on the steering wheel, but didn't start the ignition.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're moping. We were just getting over that. What's wrong?"

"... I... A woman with telekinesis... Do you think it's Jean?"

"I thought you said Jean is dead..."

"Well, the woman who is sort of like Jean, but not quite."

"Could be. We don't know though, so don't bother making assumptions yet."

Scott frowned, and turned his body away, looking out the window.

"I wish the Professor would explain properly what's going on with her... I'm so confused..."

Logan frowned as well. The professor had done an amazing job of almost telling them stuff, but still avoiding saying what they wanted to know. Logan had been tempted to press him further a few times, but it had obviously caused the old man some pain to think about. He didn't want to focus on anything painful when they were still recovering from so many other problems.

He started the car, and pulled out of their parking space. The ride back was silent, neither man speaking a word.

\---

The night brought more problems for Scott. As he twisted and whimpered in his bed, Logan silently got out of his own and gathered the kid in his arms. There had only been one night so far where Scott hadn't had nightmares. They'd been here for 4 days now.

Logan hoped that it was the strange environment that brought the terrors. He was used to listening to him mumble though. Jean seemed to talk to him all night, he'd noticed.

"Don't... please... no..."

This was new... he usually just apologised, over and over and over...

"Oh, god... no... Don't... leave me alone."

"Shhh... it's ok... shhh..."

Logan gently rocked Scott.

"Leave me alone..." Scott buried his face into Logan's chest and shook badly. A few moments later, he let out a loud yelp and sat up.

"Oh, god... Logan. I'm sorry. I was at the dam again."

"It's ok, kid. Get back to sleep. You said we had to be up early in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah... not as early as I used to be. I'm going to have to get back into my old routine I think. Up between half five and six in the morning to do a jog. Before getting breakfast..."

"That's not a good time in the morning."

"It's a lovely time. I always used to get up then. Then I'd jog, eat, mark and then go teach."

Scott tilted his bare face back slightly, and smirked.

"I don't have to listen to any students at that time in the morning."

"That's because the rest of humanity is still in bed."

Scott laughed softly, and curled closer to Logan. He yawned and relaxed again. The older man wanted to object, looking over at his own bed. But he glanced down at Scott, and decided to stay put. Again.

This was definitely weird...

\---

They followed the stream, in accordance with the old man's claims. It was a long trip though. They'd set out at 7 that morning, and by noon they had come across an old campsite.

Logan sniffed around, as Scott stared at the damage they had left.

"Only gone for about a day or so. They can't be far away."

"Right..."

He straightened up and walked over to the kid.

"We checkin' it out now?"

"Hmm? Oh... yeah. Let's go."

"Jimmy!"

"Victor?"

A man was moving towards them with large strides.

"Jimmy. Pup. How you's doing?"

"Victor... we're good."

"For now."

"Huh?"

He stopped in front of them and stared at Scott.

"Your Pup needs to watch out."

Scott frowned and looked up at him. "Why?"

"That Jean woman is after you. Both sides of her too."

"Both?"

"Yeah... the normal side, where she wants to warn you about something. And then another, incredibly creepy side.

"Creepy?"

"You're a pup, not a parrot... yeah, creepy. She is kinda... well, very actually. She's very possessive of you. Apparently you're gonna marry her."

"Before she died, I was."

Scott looked as confused as Logan felt.

"Both sides... so, Jean is sometimes herself?"

"If you mean ones of Xavier's goody-goodies then yeah; But not as often. Eric doesn't seem to do much to help her stay either. Wish he would. She's the best person out of those for holding conversation."

Victor face stretched into a smirk as he explained this. Scott smiled in response. Logan frowned. He felt like he was being left out of some really amusing joke.

"Is she ok? Jean... when she is herself?"

"Yeah... she's fine. Well, she gets upset. Cries a lot for you. Apologises nonstop, which is fucking annoying. Said she's glad you aren't alone though."

A melancholy smile clung to Scott's face. Bittersweet. His bride-to-be isn't as dead as he thought. But she didn't want to see him in case her other self went off it. He watched Scott chat for a while to Victor. It was a while since they had seen the man. Logan had questions for him, but his past seemed so insignificant right now. He wanted to get his present sorted before he returned to worrying about his past.

He moved forward, to bid farewell to his brother once the men had finished speaking.

"I'll be seeing ya, Jimmy."

"Sure."

"See ya Pup."

"Goodbye. And, thank you..."

Victor turned away from them. He walked back to Jean, and Magneto.

Scott was staring at him.

"You ok, kid?"

"Can we go back now? I need to talk with Charles."

Logan nodded, and they made their way back to the car. It was a long hike though; they'd travelled for over 4 and a half hours before they had reached this place. It was quicker going back, and they got to the car after another 3 hours. But Logan was now hungry.

He made a decision to stop off in the town and get something to eat before going back. He didn't want bother Sam and Jenny, the old couple they were staying with. They were going out for a meal together tonight, so he and Scott had agreed that they would go out, or make their own.

He pulled into a car park and stopped.

They sat at a table, and Scott told Logan what he wanted, handing over some money. Logan took it as a hint to go buy food, and went over to the tills. When he came back with their drinks and a receipt, he found Scott on his mobile.

"Why?"

He sounded quite angry... he was glaring at his cutlery as his hissed into his phone.

It was 20 minutes later that Scott hung up. Their meals had just been put in front of them.

"That man! I can't believe him!"

Scott still seemed really angry.

"Which man?"

"Charles. He knew all along about this other side of Jean. He nearly told me as well. Do you remember? After I saw her at the Lake? We spoke for ages. He still managed to miss the point though. He said he'd blocked some of her power, because she couldn't control it. He didn't bother to say he'd blocked a whole section of her personality."

"What?"

"I was angry enough at the time. He blocked her powers, and took away her ability to perform properly. It affected her confidence you know, how she wasn't as powerful as she felt she could be. I guess she was right."

Scott was ranting. He hadn't said much on the phone. Apparently Xavier was too much like a father for the kid to properly shout at.

"A split personality... no wonder too, if you block part of who you are for so long. I can't believe him. Phoenix... he never felt a need to mention her to either of us. Fucking Hell!"

Scott had his head in his hands. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"C'mon kid. Your pasta's getting cold..."

Scott raised his head, and stared and Logan for a long moment. Logan smiled. It felt fake on his face, but he hoped it looked ok. The kid gave a weak smile back, and picked up his fork.

"I'm not sure if we should go after them now..." he stabbed a pasta shell and held it in front of his face, before eating it.

"Why not?"

"Victor said she's acting strange. I would like to gather information from Charles about this properly before I act... but if I act too late, what if there is only this phoenix woman left? I wonder how much like Jean she is..."

Logan felt a chill run down his spine. The thought of saving Jean was very tempting. The red head was a wonderful person. She was kind, funny and beautiful. But, if she came back... Scott would leave... he never imagined this would be a problem. His main concern used to be getting rid of Scott. Now though, he liked spending time with his Pup. There was something undeniably comforting about holding the kid close at night. He was even starting to enjoy hearing the kid sing along to everything.

He would lose a lot if she came back. Not everything, he didn't think they'd expect him to leave the school, not after all the effort they'd put into making things work there for him. But if he lost Scott, it would be a big part to lose.

Logan frowned, and came to a firm decision that he needed to talk to Kurt, or 'Ro. Someone to help him get his mind cleared up.

"Maybe we could have a look? But not go too close. Could probably get Victor to tell us anything major they decide, yeah?"

Scott looked at him and smiled. They both returned to eating their dinner. Logan determinedly squashed the doubt quelling inside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan sighed. They were packing to go back. It had been a long couple of days, and he was quite tired. Scott had been very quiet ever since they had spoken to Victor yesterday. Jenny had fussed over the kid since they had gotten back. Neither of them seemed to have enough room in their bags though.

"I'm sure I must have gotten more stuff. Everything fit in when I came..."

"I know... oh, this isn't even mine. Catch Logan."

A jacket quickly flew into his face. Logan smirked, and wrapped it around his waist. He wasn't trying to get more in this bag.

"I'm gonna go borrow another bag, I think..."

\---

"But professor... ok. Ok... Fine, I will. Thanks. Where we going? Ok... Bye."

Scott was driving, while talking to the professor on his phone. The thin line his mouth had become indicated Scott pleasure at what instructions he was receiving. He watched his upper lip curl slightly...

"New orders..."

"Which are...?"

"We are off to see the Wizard." The kid smirked, and looked expectantly at him.

"... The wonderful wizard of Oz?" He was getting beamed at now.

"Sadly not. He's from somewhere in Europe, I think. Not too good with recognising accents."

"Oh."

"I've never met him though... the way Charles speaks about him makes me think he's a bit... eccentric."

"Wonderful. What we doing there?"

"Need to know basis with this one Logan. You're there to 'Keep me alive' ... but he's telepathic, so you don't get to know." He grinned at him.

"Keep you alive. Whoa." They took a sharp turn to change the motorway they were on. Scott grinned and tugged on his seatbelt. Logan rolled his eyes and fastened his own.

"Thank you... yeah. The professor truly has a way with words. Don't worry; I'll try my best to make your job in this easier."

Logan smirked. He shifted and began to hunt for some good music.

\---

Scott sighed, causing Logan to look up. They had checked into a small motel nearly half an hour ago.

"Kid? What's up?"

"I was looking forward to getting home. To having things return to some normality. Even to get back to teaching."

The kid tried smirking, but it didn't quite work. The expression quickly died. Logan sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Tired?"

"I guess."

They sat together quietly. Logan had to smile. The feel of a body in his arms was nice. Especially one he cared about. He pressed his face into Scott hair, breathing in the faint scent of shampoo.

The kid had his head on Logan's shoulder. It was comfortable, the man decided. It made him feel trusted, and strangely useful. The professor's instruction to him echoed in the back of his head. He was to keep Scott alive. That didn't bode well for what was coming. He had come to a decision though. He was going to stand by Scott.

He'd phoned 'Ro that morning, the need to sort this thoughts out had been too big to ignore, but too complex to do alone. She'd managed to spend a good half hour laughing at him. It had been fairly embarrassing, but she had made one thing clear; Scott had a very good opinion of him.

Her exact words had been 'Why the Hell would he spend so much time with you if he had any objections anymore? Scott's too stubborn to do stuff he doesn't want to quietly.' ... she had then suggested Logan tried kissing him. The result had been Jenny getting coffee spat in her face. He'd apologised endlessly, but she had dismissed him, and asked what had shocked him. Logan had been unable to answer.

With the kid in his arms now, he thought of 'Ro's suggestion. Would Scott kiss him back, or would he punch him? Maybe he'd sit through it and not do anything. His stomach twisted as he debated.

Logan tilted his head back to look into the kid's face. He was still awake, his breathing wasn't slow and steady; in fact, it was almost erratic.

"Logan?" he whispered softly, before frowning. Logan just stared.

Scott leaned up, and pressed his lips to Logan's in a quick, chaste kiss. The young man then leaned back, and turned his head a way, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Logan grinned, and figured he hadn't been the only one thinking along those lines. Possibly not the only one talking to 'Ro. He tightened his grip on Scott, and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"I made a decision, you know." Scott whispered, after sitting in Logan's arms for another half hour.

"Really?" he grunted softly in response.

"I know she's not quite Jean, at least, not all the time. But ... she's not... I mean, she is important, but not ... only. I mean, you... you are important to me. You're more than just a man I didn't like who stood by me after my fiancée died."

Anything else Scott tried to say was swallowed up by Logan's mouth. He kissed the younger man roughly, pinning him down and ravaging his mouth. Their lips slid over each other as their tongues battled. He pulled away, and smiled. Scott returned the expression, and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

\---

The Wizard was an old man. He was, as Scott expected, fairly crazy. He sniggered to himself a lot, and muttered under his breath all the time. Logan had commented on it to Scott within 10 minutes of meeting him, but Scott simply replied that he had difficulty telling the difference between a spoken comment and a thought. It led the man to be an unnoticed observer of many conversations, and he didn't always seem to notice people didn't usually respond to what he said.

Logan felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He wondered if it was the feeling of being invisible to everyone that pulled on his sanity. He'd been unable to stop a growl pushing into his throat though, when the man had placed his hands either side of Scott's head and searched his mind. 'Mine' had been the dominant thought at that moment, but Scott had scowled at him, so he forced a neutral expression onto his face and nodded his head.

The two had gone off to discuss whatever he'd seen. However, as the man led Scott away into the adjoining room, he'd sent a thought to Logan.

" _Hold onto what is yours. She's understanding as herself, but she isn't strong_."

The "Eh?" Logan had let out led to a sigh in his brain.

" _She still loves him, but she would do anything for him. Her current aim is to keep herself and Victor occupied so that you and Scott can get him properly fixed up. Yes, I can hear her thoughts. As a telepath, she is strong, but naive. She doesn't realise that others can hear her so easily. She projects_."

"Fixed?" Logan tried to whisper back in his head, with no real idea of how. It seemed to work though, the man grinned.

" _Fixed. So he can fight the Phoenix without breaking, like he did by the Lake?_ "

"You know about that?"

" _He let me see everything..._ "

The link was cut off, and the door to the other room shut. Logan sat on the ground, and shut his eyes. He slowed his breathing and concentrated on listening. He would protect Scott to the very best of his ability. Nothing could get in the way of that.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott had spent a long time discussing things with the Wizard. He had come out with a smile upon his face though. He was fairly confident about whatever plan he had come up with; Logan was glad about that, but he wished Scott would share. He wanted to know what they were going to be doing.

The kid was currently out in the car, on his phone to the Professor. Logan was sat with the Wizard, his mind racing through the different possibilities of what could happen, of what _had_ happened. Occasionally, the old man would send a wistful smile in his direction, but didn't say a word. He sat with his hands curled around his mug of coffee.

"I'll make up some food for you, I think."

"Huh?"

"For our journey."

Scott was coming back in, and the old man was spreading butter on some bread. Apparently the kid had come to a decision, and hopefully someone would feel a need to share. Logan was getting fairly irritated at being left in the dark.

"We're going back for now." Scott said gently. "We both have classes we are meant to be teaching, and I'm going to have a massive stack of homework to mark too. 'Ro is going to take over for now; she'll be taking Kurt with her, in case they need to get away quickly. Thanks."

He sat next to Logan, and accepted the mug offered to him by the old man.

"Back to monotony then?"

"Unfortunately." The kid was laughing, and Logan found himself wishing again that he could see his eyes. He could imagine them sparkling though.

"What colour are your eyes?"

"Red."

"What colour were they?"

"No idea. I can't remember any more."

Logan frowned. That seemed a little depressing, to be unable to remember such a normal fact.

"Not at all?"

"Nope. I can't really remember colours anyway. I know the sky is blue, and the grass is green, and I can tell the difference to a certain extent. Jean said that I just have very washed out colours, which are really just shades of red."

"Do you miss it?"

"It's hard to miss something you don't remember having, but some days... I wish I could see things normally. You read in books, and in poetry about the striking colours of the country, or beauty of someone's eyes and I wish I could understand."

Logan lit his cigar, unsure of what to say. The kid was perfectly capable of ranting without any input from him.

"I've had it since I was eleven though. I was attacked. Went home, and the people who were fostering thought I'd been causing bother again. I didn't bother to tell them, but I work up to a red tinted world and a nasty headache. They sent me back to orphanage I was in, cause they thought I must be doing drugs or something. Apparently my eyes were dead red..."

Logan raised his eyebrows, but still didn't say anything. He always found these stories fascinating. How people reacted to their new powers often said a lot about the person.

"But, I didn't go there. When I'd been there before, a kid came into his powers, and the matron totally over-reacted. She threw him out after taking him into her office for hour. We heard her scream at him for hours. After he'd left she'd still been ranting about how she should have taken him to the doctors."

"Doctors?"

"Yeah... it was a fairly small town, and the doctor often used orphans to test stuff on. He was a creep. So, I wasn't going to let her have a chance to take me there. I ran away. It wasn't until someone else tried to mug me that my eyes went from red to something more deadly. I think I killed him. I'm not sure though. I shut my eyes pretty quick. I opened them a few other times, but I quickly learned that it was not going away, you know?"

Scott took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He raised his head to look at Logan again. The Canadian could feel the kid's hidden eyes on him.

"I can understand where Magneto is coming from. I know that some humans are determined to make this some kind of war. I really do get that mutants want to fight back. But, I still have common sense. War is not a direction I think we can take. Showing people how dangerous we can be, instead of our own peace, and tolerance... and now he has Jean with him... he's going to kill people."

"We won't let him."

Logan fixed the kid with a confident stare. Magneto was a really idiot. His focus on violence meant people would never view mutants as anything other than a threat. Humans were idiots, too. Logan knew that. Their paranoia could easily get the better of them.

"So long as there are people to fight him..." Logan wasn't sure how to phrase this, "As long as we fight, there is hope. That's what Wheels says, yeah? Can't lose hope. Always gotta have hope. As long as we can prove mutants aren't totally bastards then we'll be fine."

He grinned at Scott, who couldn't help a snort of laughter. Amusement shone in the young man's face, before he gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"Let's get back to those kids then."

\---

It was on their way back that it happened. A shot rang out loud in Logan's ears. And then another. The car had swerved for a moment, as Scott quickly corrected his steering and carefully slowed them down. He stopped, and Logan got out. Two of their tires had been shot. A chill ran through him, and he glanced around. It could have come from anywhere; and Logan wasn't comfortable with sitting like ducks, waiting for a tow truck.

Scott knelt beside him and looked at his tires, letting out a soft groan.

"We can't sit here. Someone's making us stop, and I don't wanna sit and find out who."

"I know... Let's ring a tow truck, there's a pub not too far from here. We'll need to go back to that last junction and follow it, then there'll be a left into a quiet road with a pub 'bout half a mile down."

Scott was in Leader Mode. Logan could practically hear the clogs turning in the kid's head as he deduced the best plan.

"How'd you know that? I don't remember seein' any signs..."

"I studied the map, and the areas we'd travel through carefully before we left. Just in case we needed to know these things."

"Oh... You always do that?"

"Yeah. Never know when something's gonna happen."

"That's some paranoia you've got there."

A snort. "Thanks."

They gathered their stuff, and set off. Just what they needed - Tires shot out and the possibility of someone causing trouble for them.

\---

It was in the pub that something else happened. Logan had gone to the bar, and Scott had gone to find a phone. No reason they couldn't have a drink while they waited.

Scott had phoned a tow truck, and sat down. Logan ordered two beers and looked around. There was a strange looking man in the left corner. Just beside the bar was a young woman, nervously glancing around and fiddling with her phone. Her occasional rush of hormones made Logan decide she was waiting for her date or something.

He kept his eyes on the others. He wasn't entirely comfortable with sitting still, even now. The barmaid handed him his beers, and he turned.

Scott was gone. He walked over to the table the kid had been sat at, and looked around. He put their beers down and went to the toilets. He wasn't in there. He wasn't outside. His scent was more recent out here though. He followed the trail, stopping in the centre of a parking lot. He watched the helicopter rising into the sky. A growl moved through his throat.

He immediately decided. They were in the clouds, he couldn't see. But he knew who could. He ran to the phone. Scott had the keys, so he quickly broke in and grabbed the phone. He spoke to 'Ro, and her panic meant the professor would be aware. She promised to call him back as soon as they found something out. Logan tucked the phone into his pocket and took off again, back to the pub. He spoke to everyone sat around. The young woman, who was now with her date, had seen a man bob down beside Scott. She had noticed Scott from his glasses, who wore sun glasses on such an overcast day? The man had been in his late 40's, probably. With greying brown hair and a very square jaw. She hadn't been sure beyond that, other than he was a very muscled man.

Logan took that away with him. He knew who to blame, at least. The man waited impatiently for 'Ro to ring him, finishing both the beers he'd bought earlier, and getting another. The ringing had him jumping out his seat.

It was the professor. 'Ro was coming to meet him. They would go south. She had co-ordinates. He left quickly, off to meet 'Ro. He had turned his back for two seconds and the kid managed to go missing. Wonderful. The only thing that kept him from storming off was the conversation he'd just had with Xavier. The man hadn't sounded too alarmed that his field leader was missing. It was a slight reassurance.

\---

Once in the air, he huffed out his breath. He was tense, and uncomfortable. He knew Scott could look after himself, but the suddenness of his disappearance left him unhappy.

"Why is it every time we send you on a mission something goes wrong?"

"Hey. Not every time."

'Ro just laughed, and Logan could practically feel the change in atmosphere. He felt easier, and his mind became more focused, mentally preparing himself for a fight.

In the co-pilot's seat, Kurt smiled; he turned slightly and looked at Logan.

Logan could feel the mutant's eyes boring into him, and he kept his head turned. He had discovered a habit of spilling his guts when he met that particular gaze of Kurt's. Logan just wanted to get Scott back. He wanted to hold the young man in his arms and protect him.

His stomach lurched as 'Ro began to take them down.

\---

It was cold, and dark. Logan kept his eyes open and he watched out for any kind of foe. He attacked those he saw without hesitation.

They came across a room filled with dead bodies, 5 of them. It was clearly a holding room, and it was filled with Scott's scent. Logan spun out and hurried off, filling his nostrils with the scent. 'Ro and Kurt followed behind him carefully.

They slowly made their way through the building, the blood dripped on the ground filling Logan with dread. His mind flashed him many different visions of Scott, lying dead or dying just around the next corner. His stomach knotted as the stench got stronger. The only thing that kept him moving was the fact it wasn't only Scott's blood he could smell.

Finally, Scott was around the next corner, but he wasn't alone. 'Ro yelped when she saw Scott. He had blood flowing from his side, a sharp looking piece of metal sticking from it. He was in a vicious fight with a tall man, muscled with grey brown hair. He'd clearly made it from a holding cell to here, not far from the exit. But, it wasn't without injury.

He went to move to help, but 'Ro's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let him move alone."

"What?"

"He always likes to do these things alone. I've interfered before, and it really annoys him."

"Why?" he could barely hold still.

"The completion." Kurt smiled. The two turned to look at him. "He told me." He stated in response to their looks.

Always one of the X-Men then. Physically injured, and he wasn't willing to add damage to his ego into the equation.

\---

They had gotten back to the mansion and had spent a lot of time in the medical lab. Logan has shadowed him the whole way. The sense of relief that filled Logan was strange. He had known the whole time Scott could look after himself. He'd been fighting for Xavier for years and years. Scott was not a woman, not that Logan had anything against women; the kid had been engaged to a woman who could take care of herself, but he had such a confidence that showed how strong he was. Even Jean still managed to seem delicate at times. (As did 'Ro, but he'd never admit it to her.)

But as their made their way back to their rooms, Logan smiled. He leaned over and pulled Scott close, kissing him firmly on the lips. Scott wrapped his arms around the older man.

"So glad you're ok." He whispered, running his hands through the man's hair. He pressed his face into the soft, albeit fairly mucky hair.

Scott smiled. "I need to shower, I think. Carefully." Logan smiled, and ran his fingers softly over his side, which was tightly bandaged.

"I'll go then."

"No... Stay with me? Well, you can fuck off while I shower. But come back. Ok?"

Logan smirked and nodded. He eventually managed to let the kid go, and wander back to his own room.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan sighed. There was a lot of marking to get through. He didn't have loads of homework set for the kids while he was away, but he had several classes each with 2 pieces to do. Then there were also mini tests to see how much they had taken in. In the back of his mind, he felt sorry for Scott; the kid always set homework, as well as his tests. He also had more classes then Logan. Maths was a compulsory class, unlike his. Self-defence and Survival were encouraged, but not enforced.

Logan let out another sigh. He had been making all afternoon, having started as soon as he'd gotten his morning classes out the way. He still was less than thrilled about that. It was definitely unfair that he had to be up so early. He'd just reached the end of the younger self-defence class's work. It wasn't amazing, he'd actually been disappointed. It was hard to imagine now that only 15 months ago, he had never even heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He felt so at home here that the thought of travelling around with no idea where he was off to was no longer tempting; at least, not in the long term. The idea of stealing Scott away for a few weeks where they didn't have to answer to anyone and could do as they please was more than a little bit appealing. It was a shame he'd never be able to convince Scott to ignore his work and leave for a while. It was just something he'd have to work on.

The kid was working a lot these days too. They had been back two weeks, and the only time Logan saw him was when the kid knocked on his door and slipped into his bed at night. Not that Logan was complaining about that. His nightmares had lessened, and he'd leave Scott a note in his room not to come if he had been troubled during the day. He couldn't risk hurting him.

Scott was getting better though. The miserable vibes he'd projected since Jean left them were not a bother anymore. Maybe the idea of her being alive in some form was a comfort; Logan didn't know. He didn't mind either, so long as Jean kept her distance from his Scott. Scott was getting over her though. He'd cleared up their old room; all her work tidied into a box, all her accessories into another box, books that only she read into another. Her clothes had taken up several large boxes, her shoes a few more. Her personal items, like photos she had kept and keepsakes she'd gathered had gone into another box, but Scott had pushed that one under his bed, not to go out with the others.

He said it was not right to forget about who Jean was. The life they'd had, and planned on having was gone, but it had existed. Logan hadn't argued. Jean had been an amazing women who had an ability to warm people through.

This _Phoenix-Jean_ did not.

Victor was still keeping them updated. She was apparently strangely blank. She would stare at things with a child's curiosity one moment, and have lost all interest in it the next. As though looking at it had taken her mind many miles away from her body.

Thankfully (In some ways) she was still Jean. She had moments where she knew who she was, held a real love for her (now) ex-fiancé and tried to explain what was going on in the head of this other her. She'd seen 'Ro and Kurt at one point, when they had been talking to Victor.

She had gone looking for the man Logan now called his brother. She obviously trusted him as someone other than a member of the brotherhood. She'd cried, 'Ro said. She'd cried and apologised profusely to them. She'd then demanded that they keep away; that Phoenix was so angry at them, that she wanted to kill all those linked to Xavier – the man who locked her away. Excluding Scott, of course. She wanted to claim him as her own.

Jean had left 'Ro with a message for Logan; Hold onto him and don't let go. This had led to an awkward conversation between 'Ro and Logan about what she meant. Naturally, Kurt had stood behind 'Ro and smirked through the whole damn thing. He hadn't been sure how to explain to 'Ro exactly what was going on between the two of them. Eventually, he'd admitted to her that Scott was definitely more than just a friend, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

He'd refused to expand. It was not really any of her business; at least... it wasn't yet. Especially not before he'd figured out what the business between Scott and himself actually was. He had a feeling Kurt knew, that fucking smirk certainly implied he did.

Logan refused to ask though. He had his pride. He wasn't some dumb kid who needed help working out his own feelings. Scott Summers was a very important man. He was handsome, and clever. He was funny, but also fairly annoying at times. Cyclops went beyond intelligent; he was fast, both mentally and physically. He always seemed to have back up plans and he made sure as few people as possible got hurt. Two very different personas, but Logan knew this place wouldn't function properly with either of them gone. He was beginning to suspect he wouldn't function properly with either of them gone too.

He knew he needed Scott. But he wasn't sure if it was love, or a strange mixture of lust and friendship.

A smile graced his lips, momentarily. He watched as some kids ran past his classroom. There were rules against running in the corridors, but he didn't know if he could stop the peels of carefree laughter that went with them.

He was glad they could laugh. They had taken in another number of children. About 7 of them Scott had spoken to personally. He'd gone to see their parents; most of whom had no idea their child was a mutant. There were another 5 who they'd gotten off the streets. Then, another 4 who had found their own way here. The fresh input of students who didn't have fear of attack in their minds, or concern for what their teachers and role models were up to, was exactly what they needed. It had relaxed the students who were still here, and gave another boost to the rising morale of everyone.

Things were pretty much back to the way things had been when he'd first arrived.

Logan shoved his books into a drawer. He'd had enough of marking. Time to go kill time in the danger room. Hopefully, it was free.

\---

He set up a fairly simple program, and pounded the shape out of everything that came at him. It was hard to think how he'd gotten by without simulations to beat up. Oh, wait. He'd beat the shit out of real people. Shame, some people needed the shit removing from them, and he'd been happy to help. Not really good teacher behaviour though. Another thing to do when he escaped for a break with Scott.

He was beginning to think he should make a list of all the things he wanted to do with Scott if they ever got enough free time to get away. Though, his mind was strictly not going down that avenue. The kid didn't like being in any serious state of undress around him. Definitely something he'd need to work on, his body was very good for looking at, and probably even better for touching. Maybe it was too soon for Scott though. Logan had decided he wasn't going to screw around with anyone else. Not because of teacherly behaviour this time, but because he was sort of _with_ Scott.

In his mind, he could vividly picture a time when he knew exactly whether or not he was with someone. Not necessarily a simpler time, just a very different one. As a man, he'd been able to demand of a woman exactly what he meant to her. But times had changed, and Scott was no woman. The kid may be younger, but he was still a man. Testosterone moved through the kid's body, and he could hit very hard. Some questions were clearly not appropriate to ask anymore. He winced slightly, remembering how annoyed Scott had been for demanding an answer to that question. Luckily, the kid had found him the next day, with his emotions in check, to apologise.

"Logan?"

He spun, and grinned. Stood by the door was Rogue.

"Hey there, darling. How's it going?" she smirked as she asked.

"Hey. Not so bad."

"Barely seen you recently."

"I know, kid. I'm sorry. Had loads of work to get through."

"Obviously." She smirked again, and raised her brow. Logan couldn't stop the slight chuckle that left

his throat. She was looking at the ruined bodies of everything he'd felt a need to destroy.

"Just had to think some stuff through."

"Right."

"How're you, then?"

"Oh, not so bad, you know? All the teachers keep making us work hard. It's weird having history without Professor Munroe, but I'm glad to have Professor Summers back. Maths was actually really dull without him. He's a little too weird for that lesson to be boring."

She smiled softly at him, and he smiled back, before pulling out a cigar. Was it too early to go to find Scott? Probably. He decided he'd hang around for a bit with Marie. It really was a while since they'd last spoken, before he and Cyke had been sent off to 'gather information' and she always had some interesting stories to tell.

\---

Scott hadn't come to dinner. Logan had sat at the teacher's table, but kept his eyes peeled. Some teachers liked to go sit amongst the students, and occasionally Scott did too. But the kid didn't turn up. Xavier came in towards the end of dinner, so Logan asked if he knew where Scott was. Wheels had smiled at him, in that infuriating way that implied he knew exactly what he was thinking, without even trying. He'd then informed him that Scott was in his office trying to get through some more paper work. He'd told Logan to go get their field leader some dinner, and said he should probably stay there to make sure he ate it.

A perfectly innocent suggestion, but Logan had a feeling Wheels knew exactly how he felt about Scott (Possibly even more so than he did himself). The man may claim to be a serious intellect, but when his children were concerned, the man definitely had a mischievous streak.

Logan had gone to the kitchen and gotten some food for Scott, he wasn't too sure how much he would need so gathered up plenty. He always had spare space in his own stomach for whatever the kid couldn't manage. He had remembered the kid didn't eat large amounts though, just small portions.

Scott was in his office, looking very tired. His hair was sticking in all directions, probably from fingers being run through it many times. It was rather adorable, and it made Logan grin.

"Hey."

"Oh, Logan. Hey. Food? Ah, right. I missed dinner, didn't I?"

"For someone who can tell the time without looking at a clock, your ability to remember about eating often sure is shit."

The kid grinned and moved the papers he was making. Logan just stared as Scott ate. He hoped the kid wouldn't find it too weird, but sometimes Logan struggled to tell reality from make-believe. The chance to spend time with him (Hopefully for the rest of the night, from the way the papers had been shoved) hadn't come often enough recently. He really enjoyed sitting and watched crap on the TV, because Scott always got into it and he loved watching the kid's reactions to things.

They hadn't had time to fall into their old routine of regularly going to the pub. It was a shame, but still a fact. They didn't even curl up and watch TV until Scott fell asleep like they had been doing, because Scott usually worked until he came to Logan's room for sleep. He was looking forward to things moving at a sane pace again. He hadn't realised going away for a time caused so much stuff to pile up.

Scott pushed his plate away slightly and stretched.

"Thanks. Want to go kick the kids away from the TV?"

"Sure."

\---

Logan was content. It was 11:30pm, and the TV was playing some documentary about different caves, and the life that existed in them. Actually fairly interesting, but not Logan's reason for content. Most of the kid's were in bed, and Scott was curled up against him. Logan was slouched back in the sofa, a beer in one hand, the other rested on Scott's back. The kid's head rested on his chest, and he had a feeling Scott was starting to doze off. He was relaxed, and he was comfortable. He was also perfectly content to ignore the fact they both had classes first thing in the morning, and should probably get some sleep in an actual bed, or Scott back would suffer later on.

Logan smiled, and downed the rest of his beer.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan was awake. He wasn't too thrilled about this. It had been a long day, and he'd gone to bed expecting to sleep as soon as he lay down. 3 hours later, he'd decided that the ceiling wasn't interesting enough to be stared at any longer and got up. He hadn't tossed and turned like he used to on restless nights because Scott liked to sleep next to him.

Therefore, he was now up and wandering the West Dorms. There used to be just 3 kids who didn't sleep. They had gained another 2 in the past few months. There were still just 4 who didn't need as much sleep as most of the other kids. All 9 were up and in the main recreation room. He stood leaning against the door frame and watched them playing a strange mixture of trivial pursuit and twister. It was good to see they were playing with the 2 new kids. He knew that kids sometimes had problems with making friends when they started at a different time to all the others. But they looked happy enough; 4 kids on the mat and 5 around the edges, cheering their team mates on (With one kid asking the questions and working the spinner)

One kid slipped, bringing the other 3 on the twister mat down with him. It quickly became a large pile of laughing children as the others got pulled in. Logan chuckled softly, it looked fun. He couldn't deny it. It was nice to see kid's relaxing and having fun.

The tension from Stryker's attack on the school was gone and the kid's were far more confident. He had a large number in his survival lessons, and more had joined his self defence classes. Scott was still busy with his maths and martial arts, but he was discussing with Wheels and Logan splitting his classes up, so he had a bit more spare time and Logan got a few more kids in his self defence classes. He didn't object though. He would have a while ago, but Scott wasn't drowning in grief anymore, and he could cope better with some spare time.

'Ro and Kurt had returned yesterday evening. Scott had been pleased. A few kids still kept up with morning prayers, whether it was for faith, for the routine or because they worried about Kurt being away Logan didn't know, and he didn't ask. But Scott always went and sat with Kurt after his morning jog. (Something he'd tried and failed to get Logan to join him in)

"They are nice to watch, no?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

Logan smirked. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' rang through his mind. Not that there was anything evil about his friend, unless you counted the reminiscing about being in the circus. That had a tendency to be fairly annoying.

"Not tired."

"Hmm..." they stood together and watched the kid's start their twister/ trivial game again.

Logan found it was relaxing to stand in the presence of the mutant. He was no longer as shy as he had been when they'd first got him. He had no issues about how he looked anymore. Kurt was now a confident teacher of religion and German, much appreciated by students and staff alike. Well, when he wasn't rambling on about crap he was anyway.

"Hey, bub. I'll see you later. Gonna try get some sleep."

Kurt nodded, and smiled without taking his eyes off the kids. He laughed softly as one young man jumped from the sidelines onto the back of his friend on the mat. Logan smirked, before turning away.

Once in his room, he stripped back down to his boxers and slipped under the blankets. Scott turned over, mumbled something and buried his face into Logan's side.

\---

" _Hey Pup. How you doing?_ "

"Victor. I'm fine thank you."

" _Hahaha, no need to sound so tense. How's Jimmy? And that school?_ "

"Same answer. Why are you ringing?"

" _So pleasant. Anyway, thought you'd want to know. Magneto is headed for San Francisco. I didn't catch what he is after; I think it's his shape shifter though._ "

"Thanks. You know when he's off there?"

" _Nah, 'fraid not. Put Jimmy on. I know he's there. Can hear him growling_."

Scott was talking on his phone to Victor, Logan's brother. It'd been a good 2 weeks since they'd last received an update from him. Logan listened to both ends of the conversation, his hearing allowing him to catch what the both men were saying.

He grabbed the offered phone and held it to his ear, watching Scott frown unhappily as he did so.

"Yeah?"

" _Jimmy, how you doing?_ "

"Great."

" _Haha, just as talkative as your Pup_."

"Hmm."

" _Got very far with your memories_?"

"I remember wars. Different wars. I can distinguish between them now as well. Don't remember too much in between either."

" _It'll come. Hm? Oh... Jean's coming back over. I'll have to go. She's been dead good recently. Decidedly less than a total bitch_."

"Really..."

" _Yeah. She's not her proper self often enough. She's taught me loads when she is though. True teacher_." The man laughed, and Logan grinned. Jean had liked explaining things to people. " _Not so fond of her 'Phoenix' version. Who the Hell calls them self phoenix? She's a total nutter, well... not totally. She has her moments of reason._ " Logan heard him scoff lightly, " _She's still dead possessive of your Pup too. But, I'm beginning to think she's just lonely. Ah, shit. I'll ring you later_."

"Bye." He hung up and handed the phone back to Scott.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing interesting."

Scott was dialling a number on his phone already.

"Professor Xavier please. It's Cyclops."

They were out at a zoo with a number of students. Logan was still pretty tired, having not got as much sleep as he'd wanted. He was enjoying the sun though. He and Scott were sat on a bench near the entrance. They'd be here till lunch time, then 'Ro and Helen (The English Literature teacher) would be sat here. It was a check point, the kid's had to come at set times and prove they were answering the questionnaire. Scott and Logan would get a chance to wander around in about 2 and a half hours.

He read through the questionnaire as Scott spoke to Wheels. It was quite easy, all the information was on various boards throughout the zoo, but it was more a day for fun than work. They were going to be in the same place tomorrow, but with a different bunch of students. They had decided it wasn't a great idea to take a large number of excitable students out. Easier to handle in small batches, regardless of their mutant status.

He thought back to their last mission together. They had just gone for 'observations' with Sam and Jenny, a lovely old couple who had been very accommodating. A phone call to the professor had resulted in them going to the see a man who's codename was 'The Wizard' Fairly crazy, but incredibly understanding. He'd been told to keep Scott alive. Then a little later had turned his back and lost him. He'd also gotten to listen to the kid's sob story. An orphan who'd been attacked, come into his powers, freaked out and ran away. Sadly, not as rare a story in this school as one would want.

Still, they were definitely closer now. Scott slept nearly every night in Logan's room, and he wasn't disturbed by many nightmares. Logan wasn't either, though the ones he did have did not result in his claws. He didn't know what to make of it.

It was the end of May, and the sun was hot. Nights were short, and Logan was beginning to think that Scott got up with the sun. Sadly, the heat of the day didn't bother to fuck off at night, and they tended to sleep without any blankets. Maybe that was why the kid got up so early. He shifted in the bench. It was very uncomfortable, and he had a feeling that he would be aching later on if it wasn't for his wonderful mutation. Scott was sat on the floor, his back straight. Must be trying to avoid back ache, but he'd been pacing earlier on. The stillness was an improvement. He had hung up now, and was sat amongst the various possessions of the different students.

"Hey, Slim?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think's gonna happen?"

"... I dunno... I think the professor will try finding out as much as he can, but eventually, we'll have to go to San Francisco and see what's happening for ourselves. The professor doesn't really trust Magneto. I think he's trying to find Mystique. She's been by his side for ages, and John is still a child, so not much of a replacement."

Logan grunted quietly in response, before leaning back with his eyes shut and enjoying the heat on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan was not happy. He was, in fact, verging on furious. Marie had gone. Bobby and Kitty were stood next to each other, in front of 'Ro and Scott. She'd left a note and gone. No one had told Logan what was in the note, though his Kid would tell him later. Still, Logan didn't need to read her note to know what happened.

She was jealous. Kitty and Bobby were close; Logan knew they were just friends though. Apparently Marie didn't. She'd been getting jealous that they could touch and she couldn't even hold Bobby's hand. She was a sweet kid, but still a teenager. They tended to add angst to their lives where it didn't need to be.

Marie had probably gone to get the cure.

He watched 'Ro chew her lip quietly. She was uncomfortable, decidedly against the idea that they were 'sick', and needed a cure. He completely understood why she objected. Having an ability didn't mean they were diseased, as far as he was aware. There was a chance of someone being sick due to their mutation, he figured, but that was a totally different matter.

Bobby was sat on the ground, his head in his hands. Logan wasn't going to comfort him, even if Marie was over reacting, Bobby should have noticed. Scott handed him the note. It contained the basic young teenaged hearted misery he'd expected. Reading it, he felt old. He couldn't remember ever over reacting like that. He wanted to know if he ever did. He wanted to talk to his brother.

He threw it back at Scott, and watched as it got a few inches from his hand before fluttering to the ground. He turned and stormed off. He'd wait in his room to Marie came back to them. She was a cross between a kid sister and a niece, or a daughter or something. She would come back. It was comforting, familiar. And she loved Bobby, willing to do anything to keep him. She'd come back to him, and to Logan.

He could hear footsteps stopping outside his door. He listened as his visitor rocked from their heels to the balls of their feet. It was Scott. He was sure. He stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Logan."

"Scott."

"You ok?"

"Fine."

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Scott pushed his way in and toed off his shoes. He removed his teacher's cardigan and turned to Logan, holding out his arms. The Canadian raised his brow; the kid had to be joking. When Logan didn't move, Scott stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I know. I'm not."

"Sure." Scott had his face pressed into Logan's neck, he was smirking though, and Logan could feel it.

"She'd better get herself back here soon though. Oh god."

Scott had licked his neck.

"Your sweat tastes odd."

"Mmm..."

Kisses were being pressed to his neck, up to his jaw. Logan gripped the kid. He didn't get where this was coming from.

"Scott?"

The young man pressed his soft lips over Logan's. A wet tongue asked for entrance, and Logan opened his mouth. His own tongue massaged Scott's, his arms circled around the other's body and his hands took the chance to explore.

A gentle groan escaped Scott's throat. His hands moved to the hem of the Logan's hoodie and it got yanked off. Their lips were apart for barely a moment. The kid's arms tightened around his neck and he ground his hips into the other man's. Logan moaned loudly and pushed closer still.

A knock rapped against the door.

"Scott? Logan? You in there? We need to go. Now!" It was 'Ro. She waited till she got a reply before hurrying away.

\---

The 3 of them were in the jet. In their normal clothes. They hadn't bothered to dress into the leather, for which Logan was glad.

He hadn't been thrilled to stop, neither had Scott. But the kid was team leader through and through. Professor X called and he answered. They were after Mystique. Sort of. That was all he was told. He'd rather be back in his bedroom, with Scott pressed to his body with no inch to move. He quickly shifted his thoughts. Focussing on where'd rather be was not a plan.

He wondered if 'Ro could tell from the flush in their faces when they came down that they had been quite happy where they were.

He watched Scott as the man piloted. He'd never say it out loud, but he was impressed. Having been in the jet when 'Ro landed, and when Scott landed (No one else flew. Wheels had laughed and said Scott was possessive.), Logan was aware that Scott was the smoother of the two.

They descended through the clouds, and set down in an apparently secure location. 'Ro assured him.

It wasn't a long trip to their location. On the road, a truck with its back open, unmoving. Scott went in first, fingers on his visor.

"Oh my... 'Ro! Logan! Come help."

They ran over, and looked in; Scott was kneeling beside a young woman with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing Scott's jacket, and didn't appear to have much else on. He tried not to growl. He did move next to Scott, and let 'Ro help her up.

"Care to explain?"

"Come on 'Ro. It's Mystique."

Logan gaped. He didn't quite believe it. She wasn't blue...

"The cure..." A whisper from 'Ro.

Mystique hissed angrily. "Yes... Come to get me while I'm weak?"

Three faces turned to team leader.

"No. We've come to help. You're coming back with us."

"What?"

"What the..?"

Apparently no one believed him.

"The professor gave his orders." He smiled, and turned, carefully jumping out the truck.

\---

They were sat in the medical lab. Scott was on the examination bed, curled into his arms. On the opposite bed lay Mystique, or Raven. She was asleep, and they were keeping an eye on her. She'd get a room later on.

"He left her. She saved him from the cure and he left."

"I hate this cure thing. It sucks, so unnecessary."

"I get why people would have it. No, really. Marie can't touch anyone. I can't see colour, and I have some really bad headaches. Other people have problems with theirs."

"I guess..."

"Now, shhh... I want to sleep."

He grinned and let the kid shift in the arms. But he really hoped Marie came back soon. He missed her.


	15. Chapter 15

" 'lo? Whu... Just a minute..."

Scott's soft voice cut off the harsh ringing of a phone. Logan felt the man shift behind him, and listened as he sat up and fumbled for his glasses.

The young man went out the bedroom, and Logan turned over, trying to get back to sleep with a cooling spot beside him. Sleep still had a grip on him and he began to drift off again.

A moment later, Scott was shaking his shoulder.

"Logan? Logan... Marie is on the phone. She needs to talk to you."

The mention of Marie's name dragged him back from the edge of sleep. He accepted the phone of his boy and sat up.

"Marie?"

" _Hey there._ "

"You ok?"

" _Yeah... I got rid of it. My ... power. The cure works._ "

"So... you can ... touch people?"

" _Mmm. It's great... kinda..._ "

"Kinda?"

" _I think it'll take some gettin' used to. I feel really weird_." The girl sounded quite upset, regardless of her insistence that things were fine.

"You comin' back?"

" _Can I? It's a mutant school... I'm not a mutant anymore..._ "

"Come back kid. We can talk when you're here."

" _Right. I'll see you soon, won't I?_ "

"Yeah. Later."

He hung up, and handed the phone back to Scott.

"What did she say?"

"Took the cure, and it worked. She's gonna come back so we can talk to her though."

Scott smiled and removed his glasses. He lay back down, then a moment later reached up and pulled Logan down as well. The Canadian stared at the other as his breathing evened out. He looked deceivingly fragile without the protective sunglasses on. Logan knew he wasn't though.

They had been dong extra training recently, especially now they had Raven, or Mystique. Logan had watched the kid fight his way through different simulations with his eyes blindfolded.

It was about midnight, and the two men had settled down nearly an hour ago. Logan couldn't believe he was in bed so early, compared to his old late nights. However, lying beside a warm body relaxed him.

His mind wandered, thinking about Marie. He hoped she would be fine. There had better not be any side effects of taking this cure, or someone at Worthington's was going to regret it. She was his little girl now. He'd do all he could to keep her safe.

He knew Kitty missed her. The young girl could often be heard crying at night. He had a feeling she knew why the other girl had gone. Bobby was very quiet now too. He knew Xavier wouldn't object to Marie coming back, because she could pull those two out of their new shells. Both were drowning in guilt and regret, missing the other terribly and feeling they personally had pushed her away.

He lay down, a light smile ghosting over his lips. She'd come back. He knew her type. Stubborn, but caring. He ran a hand over the firm side of Cyke, the grin becoming more prominent. There were many people like her around here. Impossible to bash an idea out of their head once they'd decided to go for it.

He pulled Scott closer and pressed his face into the back of his head. His boy definitely cared, possibly too much. Logan knew he would have done anything for Jean. Probably still would if he came across Jean as herself. The kid did everything Wheels asked of him. No matter how insane or impossible the task, he went for it. His boy would probably do anything for him now. Whatever he could, at least. He knew Scott didn't like him sulking, so always tried to make him smile if he noticed Logan's expression darken.

He was the same with his students. Loyal, and caring. Someone they could rely on. Well, usually. He realised Scott had not exactly been strong after coming back from that Lake. He knew the kid was still pretty bitter about everything. Thankfully, he didn't focus much on it.

He let his head sink into the pillow as he drifted back off, for another five hours or so, until Scott got up at some inhumane time in the morning.

\---

"He is planning his war." Blunt, harsh; perfectly frank.

"War?" 'Ro looked worried.

"He is going to destroy Warren Worthington II. You have his son here, don't you? I'm sure I saw him."

"Yes, we do." Logan looked up as Scott confirmed what Raven, or Mystique, already knew.

"Really?"

"You weren't here when he came, Logan. I must have forgotten to mention it to you."

"Well, Warren Senior had better look out. He's going to make his first strike. He's been gathering his forces. I'll give you what information on the mutants he has that I can."

"Thank you. Logan, you are still in contact with Victor, right? With two, we should be able to get a good idea of what their strength and weaknesses are."

Logan nodded, his gaze going back to the woman sat beside him. Behind him, Kurt was hovering. It was clear he wanted to talk to her, but didn't know what to say. Maybe they could talk after this.

Xavier sits beside Scott, occasionally frowning slightly. He knew he was searching Raven's memories to find relevant information that could help.

Scott and 'Ro were sat in a huddle with Raven as they discussed different plans. Apparently the cure was a boy; a mutant boy. They wanted to get him out alive.

"I'd say send Kitty in," mumbled 'Ro, "But she won't be able to get out with him."

"True... Maybe she can go ahead of you, and unlocked doors and stuff?" Raven softly suggested.

 _Ahead of you_... clearly, Raven wasn't getting involved. She'd help them destroy Magneto, but couldn't do it herself. Probably for the best. Not a good idea to take in a fighter who could change positions at any point.

"Right, so we know where he is. This is the topography of the area. If he's after a fight, he'll have large numbers. 'Ro, you keep us covered, try keep them uncoordinated. Logan? You wait back till after Magneto is immobilised. I don't want you to be a problem with the metal in your body. Once he's down, fight away. Beast? I'll let you decide who you want to take with you, but you'll be going for Magneto. Professor? If you could try stop them going all out against us."

Logan smiled, feeling arousal spike through him. Scott in full leader mode was very attractive.

"I'll be taking Bobby and Kitty with me, while you distract the main group. Hopefully there will only be a few threats in there; none too major. We'll get in and out for the kid as quick as we can. What did Warren say his name was?"

"Jimmy?" Logan twitched slightly, hearing his name called out by someone other than Victor.

"Thanks there, Professor. Once we're out with Jimmy, then we'll trying to stop Magneto, and leave as soon as possible. Remember; try not to actually kill people. I don't care how pissed off you are. Just knock them out. If possible. Anything else Professor?"

The man moved forwards slightly, so he was facing the group.

"Don't do anything too foolish. For our new X-Men, I realise this is quite the baptism of fire, but I'm confident you'll do fine. I had hoped to ease you into this with a bunch of easier things to do... anyway; Warren will be joining us too."

"Right. Let's move out."

\---

Their plan was effective. With Xavier holding many of the mutants back, and 'Ro keeping them uncoordinated, all the others had to do was pick them off quick. A few were a problem, for example, a man who could multiply himself, and they had trouble attacking the person, rather than a copy. One young man had an electric current running through his body, and eventually, one of their allies knocked him out by throwing rubble at him.

The man who built up an unstoppable momentum had gone after Scott's small group, and Logan had felt his insides twist. He hadn't had time to worry much though, and was now fighting back to back with his brother. It was familiar, he was sure it was something they had done many times. He knew when to move left or right, according to Victor's movements. Now and then, the other would shout a command and Logan didn't hesitate to obey.

There was one problem they had over looked; Jean. She stood strong, aloof, beside Magneto. He knew Beast would attack at the opportune moment, but that wouldn't be till there were fewer opponents around.

He ducked out the way of a dagger and quickly dragged his claws up through the old man who attacked him. He hoped the other wouldn't die. He could remember Scott's orders or 'try to K.O. them.'

He shouted to his brother as he tossed the dagger into the air, knowing his brother would catch it.

A loud shattering noise above them caused him to pause. Two brilliant white wings stretched out above them, and Logan gaped as Warren Worthington III saved his father. He mind hopped to Scott again. The kid had better be safe. But a young man with grey skin and spikes was charging him. He shifted his feet further apart and lowered his centre of gravity.

\---

A while later and the forces had been significantly lessened. Magneto was fighting off Beast and the two he had with him by manipulating metal girders to form a frame around him. Jean was grinning in a frighteningly evil way as she slowly disintegrated anyone who came near her. The joy in her eyes bothered Logan. Jean had always been kind. He knew she was just like everyone else in many ways, with an active conscience. There was no evidence it existed any more.

"Logan?" he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned, and could see the glow of Scott's visor, and he could make out the rest of Scott as he stepped out of the deepest shadows. Hurrying in the other direction, he could see Bobby and Kitty with a young kid.

Logan grasped his arm, momentarily; a grin forcing its way onto his face.

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Pup."

"Victor."

But Scott's eyes focused on Xavier, who was protected by a few other mutants. He moved off in the man's direction, and Logan went back to fighting.

"Hey! What's your Pup doing?"

Logan spun, and watched in horror as Scott made his way over to Jean. His blood froze in his veins.

"No..." he breathed. He could see them staring into each other's eyes, and Scott was starting to get some skin burnt off. He heard Scott whisper something, probably her name, and the change in her face was almost tangible.

She gaped a moment at Scott, then threw her arms around his neck. She whispered something to him, and with a flick of her wrist, the mutants they were fighting were knocked out by whatever was lying around. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, a tear trickling down her face.

He could make out the word she spoke. "Sorry."

Logan yelped and began to run, his limbs loosening back up, as he watched a dagger rise into the air behind Scott. He was still about 50 yards off when the dagger cut through the air.

Logan's limbs froze again. His mouth agape and he felt horror flood through him. A trickle of blood spilled over pale lips. Jean smiled lightly, before her strength gave. She pitched forward into Scott's arms; the dagger embedded in her throat staining a crimson red.

He forced himself to move closer to his lover.

" _I'm sorry... Scott..._ "

She mouthed, her voice not working. She shuddered and twitched. Logan kept his numb limbs moving. Behind him, he heard 'Ro scream as she clearly noticed what was happening.

He couldn't turn back from the morbid sight though. He kept moving closer, and closer, till he was by Scott's side. The kid was trembling horribly. His face seemed completely blank, even to Logan who had learnt to recognise the kid's emotions though his glasses.

He wrapped a strong arm around the kid's shoulders, and carefully shut Jean's blank eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan dipped his fingers into the cool salve and spread some carefully across Scott's back. He had received burns to most of his torso and his arms when he had gone to Jean.

The Canadian was very curious as to what their final conversation had consisted of, but he figured Scott would tell him when he was ready; and if it was any of his business. The young mutant though, had been extremely quiet. He'd been almost blank

It had been two weeks since Jean had killed herself. Or rather, sacrificed herself to stop something uncontrollable; it was easier to think of her death that way. Rumours had been flying around, typical of a school, and not all of them were understanding. Most of them, thankfully, showed Jean in a fairly good light. From what 'Ro told him, Jean had been a good teacher and confidant. The students had been fond of her, so probably didn't want to taint their memory of her.

Phoenix was referred to as a totally different person. If one listened to the way the students talked, as Logan was prone to doing recently, it was possible to mistake Phoenix and Jean for two separate people. There were one or two rumours that Jean had gone mad with jealously over the relationship he and Scott were apparently in. (Apparently because he didn't think they had any real evidence to base their suspicions on.)

Scott squirmed slightly as he rubbed the salve in; sure to cover every bit of burnt skin. The young man had been quiet, but it wasn't the same as the first time Jean died. He seemed to be far more ... accepting. He was not drowning in his grief again, ignoring his students and friends. Logan was very glad for this.

"All done. Let's get you bandaged back up, and off to class." He grinned. The school was returning to normal. The classes were mostly back up, except for where there were missing teachers. Jean had gone; her classes were not currently being covered properly, except for those in exam years. Henry McCoy, or Hank, or Beast, or whatever he was currently calling himself was giving mock exams covering the syllabus. The students hated Wheels for putting him in charge of that. Logan had had difficulty breathing properly when the students in one of his classes had complained. He'd laughed so hard.

Three other members of staff had been killed during the confrontation with Magneto and the brotherhood. He knew Scott and Xavier were working to get them replaced, while not taking away from the significance of their deaths. Memorial stones had been placed in different areas for the lost mutants.

Cyke was keeping to his own classes. Though, there had been one where Logan had been called to the Maths class to find Scott shaking slightly, totally ignoring his class. It had been strangely terrifying to see Scott fall apart like that.

Logan had instantly dismissed the class then sent a thought Xavier's way, to let him know he didn't need to worry. The man was a true mother hen. He had not said anything out loud though, simply sitting on the floor next to the kid's chair and he'd rubbed his knee comfortingly. He was there when Scott turned and dropped into Logan's lap for more comfort. He did his best to be strong and silent without bursting into tears himself. It hadn't been easy.

At night, Scott was clearly having nightmares again. It was fairly disappointing; no matter how expected it was, because they had just been getting over the last batch of nightmares.

The kid stood up, pulled his shirt and grinned.

"Guess I'll leave then. Thanks. Logan."

A slightly less sure smile came his way, before the man pressed a kiss to the other's lips and left.

Logan smiled softly, before heading off to find his girl.

\---

"Hey darlin'."

"Marie." She let go of Bobby's arm and waved him off, with a kiss and a promise to meet for lunch.

"You alright?"

"Fine thanks. Ho-"

"How's Professor Summers doing?"

"Much better." He smiled a genuine smile. Stubborn and caring; there was no other way to describe her. She linked her arm with his, ignoring his flare of discomfort.

"Professor Xavier said I can stay. You were right."

He nodded. He would have been surprised if Wheels said anything else. There was a concern that the cure wasn't as permanent as it was meant to be. Mystique was still here. She was helping with the students and general running of the school. Logan wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but Scott said it was better than letting her go and having no say in what she did.

It sounded very controlling and kept her around the students, but Logan couldn't deny the logic. He'd spoken to her a fair few times, and it seemed she had been in love with Magneto. She was always asking after him, how he was coping. Someone had gotten the cure into him, and he was under careful observation. However, she was a woman scorned, and refusing outright to see him herself. She was acceptable now though, and popular amongst the kids. But Logan had noticed that her eyes flashed yellow sometimes. He almost felt like counting down the time till she was back to her old self.

Looking down at Marie, Logan wondered how much time she had. She was obviously thrilled at being able to touch people, even if she did feel a strange guilt. He hoped there wouldn't be any unfortunate accidents regarding returning powers.

The mutant who neutralised others' abilities was staying at the school, but he was having trouble making friends. Marie, Bobby and Kitty were sticking with him though. It was a hard sacrifice for most, he knew. It was a relief that he wasn't excluded though.

They made their way out to the gardens, and sat by Jean's memorial stone. The sky was a brilliant blue, a few white clouds visible in the distance. He stared at the name – Jean Grey. He almost wished it said 'Jean Summers' ... He was aware of the telepathic link the partners had had. He wondered if Scott had the same shattered feeling in his head again. He hadn't asked.

"How long's your brother stayin'?"

"Dunno. He said he'd help me get my memories back."

"An' he's been flirting with Raven."

"What?" Logan didn't know this.

"You can't've missed it. Clear as the sky."

"Really?" he tried to think of something more to say, but noting came to mind. It wasn't that he was disgusted, he wasn't. He just hadn't expected it.

His brother was missing Jean. He'd told him bluntly. Apparently they'd gotten to be friends during their time together. It sounded as though Victor had known her better than Logan had, which certainly niggled some.

He shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. He felt Marie move to lie on the grass. He sighed, letting it move through his whole body; allowing it to release all the remaining tension he had.

\---

"Logan?"

"Eh?"

"Logan!" his eyes opened to see red. Above him hovered Scott's face. He sat up; grimacing as he noticed his shirt was stuck to his back with sweat. Beside him Scott smiled softly. Marie was nowhere to be seen and the sun had moved a good way on its journey across the sky.

"You ok?"

"You said... You'd listen. If I needed to talk, I mean."

"I'll listen even if ya just wanna ramble."

Scott smiled, though it died quickly. His head tilted down and he pulled up blades of grass. A few times his mouth moved, but no words managed to escape. Logan sat in silence, letting his young man figure out what he wanted to say.

"Jean... she... before, I felt like she had been cut off completely. It's different... she... we were talking and... She... pushed herself... into my head..." it was obviously Scott was struggling to describe what had happened.

" _Into_ your head?"

"Mmm... We had a link, you know... I feel like she's not so gone now. Not just a memory."

"Is it... weird?"

"Nah. I've had her in my head for ages. It's comforting. Shame she still tells me when I make a fool of myself." The kid grinned. "I hope this doesn't make me crazy."

"I sometimes think you're already there. Ow." He laughed as Scott punched his arm. "So do you have... you know? Her abilities."

"Nah. Hank said it's the gene that contains our powers. And I didn't get any of her D.N.A."

"Ah."

"But the Professor said that what decides what power we have is more along the 'soul' or 'essence' so because I already have the gene, and now whatever is left of Jean, I could develop more power."

Scott grinned, and shrugged his shoulders as though to say he didn't mind what happened.

"Sounds like science versus religion." Laughed Logan.

"Should get Kurt involved then." Scott was grinning happily as he stood up.

"Think he's too busy harassing people." Logan got to his feet, and they began to head back inside.

"How could you possibly say that?" he laughed softly, "Though, he's recently been talking quite seriously with Mystique. She looks so sad when she talks to him though."

"I noticed that. Sad and angry." Logan thought about it, but couldn't figure out the way she acted towards his friend. They walked back to the dormitories in a comfortable silence.

"Right, I'm gonna grab a book from my room. You. Shower. You stink."

"You do have a way with words kid. So romantic."

Scott laughed, prodded Logan's kidney, before tapping in his coding and disappearing into his underused room. The Canadian yelped softly, before growling in mock anger. He turned and hurried to his room, stripping his clothes once he was inside and grabbing a towel.

\---

After dinner that evening, the adults gathered together. They discussed the different applicants they'd had for new staff, narrowing down the choices for Scott and Xavier. That had been the plan. Neither man wanted to employ someone who any one would have issues with. They then discussed plans about letting non-mutant students into the school if the genuinely wanted to join, coming to the decision that it wouldn't be a problem. A few other admin pieces and people began to disperse.

Logan made his way to the smaller staffroom. Scott followed. Logan sat himself down, accepting the cola Scott offered from the fridge. Mystique entered the room, grabbing a drink and settling herself down. Logan frowned for a moment, unsure why the woman was there, but he figured it didn't really matter.

It was a few minutes later Kurt and 'Ro came in and sat down beside Mystique. Logan then grinned. He didn't mind listening to the chatter of his friends. When Hank came in with Warren Worthington III the conversation died for a moment, before Scott untangled himself from Logan slightly and invited them to sit down.

Victor brought plenty of beers with him. He had recently taken to trying to stock up beer in all the staff fridges, though it wasn't working as well as Logan would have liked. The man was now employed officially by Wheels, as a sort of Caretaker / Guard / Handyman. They had been informed of this at the meeting, and Logan was glad. It really felt like a family, even more so when the patriarch himself joined them. A few others followed, and couldn't deny his feeling of belonging. He tried to imagine what travelling would be like now, but he knew he'd miss so many people here.

Everyone happily bantered for a long time and no one said anything about the way Scott curled into Logan's chest, excluding Victor who claimed he couldn't help himself. They were on the receiving end of pleased smirks though. He did want to ask when Kurt laughed and held out his hand, accepting some notes off 'Ro.

"What's that for?"

"Huh?" They both pulled a perfectly innocent expression.

Logan scowled at them, his curiosity ignited.

"I'm afraid," laughed Wheels, "A fair few owe Kurt some money."

"Do I wanna ask why?"

"Just a little bet." Assured the mentioned man, with a smile. Logan's stare didn't falter.

"They bet on your love life." He looked over at Mystique, who had been mostly silent since she joined them.

"My love life? Thanks... Really..." He glanced down at Scott, and grinned. The man was asleep against his chest, looking completely content and undisturbed by nightmares. Logan wrapped his arms around him and leaned back into the sofa, shutting his eyes and listening as conversation filled the room again.

He smirked slightly as he battled off the exhaustion that had begun to enter his senses as he heard Wheels and Hank starting a new bet regarding Scott and his powers. The thought of getting to bed was tempting, but he decided he was too settled to move. The effort needed for such an act was too great; even when he acknowledged he had a lot to do tomorrow, and Scott would have horrible kinks to work through.

He exhaled slowly and finally let sleep mingle with his mind.


End file.
